Office Hours
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... After the 'Playing Trilogy' here comes... offices hours... WARNING: THERE WILL BE LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS...
1. Chapter 1: First Impression Never Lasts

**Office Hours**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all_

_A/N: After the "**Playing Trilogy**" here comes office hours. It's not a sequel but it will contain LEMON in the further chapters… you have been warned…_

**Chapter 1: First Impression Never Lasts**

"I will send you secretary to assist you," the female voice on the other line hung-up soon after this statement. A man with flaming red hair replaced the receiver and then exhaled painfully. "Here we go again," he said to himself as ran his fingers through his short hair.

Within thirty minutes, a woman wearing a formal female office suit, which is to say the female button-up white shirt with neck tie plus a black coat together with black slacks, walked into the room.

Placing her numerous held folders on her boss' table, she adjusted her eyeglasses that hid her emerald-green eyes and then acknowledged her boss. "Gaara-sama, here are today's agenda," Gaara rolled his eyes as he listened to the several meetings and other less important matters recited by his secretary.

It had been a month since his secretary started working. His brother had insisted that Sakura was the appropriate lady for the job since they're practically on the same age group. Unlike his former secretary which is like twenty years older than him.

In truth, he accepted the offer hearing that the girl was only two years younger than him but he was disappointed… and that's an understatement… upon seeing the woman he hired. Not only did she look way older than him, she acts as if she knows everything. Not that he has anything to complain about her work, she's perfect down to the very last period about her paper work but her fashion statement and everything that goes with it is another story.

She's not fat and she's not thin but neither is she sexy. That's Gaara's impression as he saw her. He had his share of women and he can very well define what sexy is and he trusts his instincts that say this woman is well… plain NORMAL. Yup normal, the kind of girls who you would pass by without even sparing a glance; the kind of girls who would wear a very revealing dress yet not one spares her a look.

Her hair though it was in a really unique color, was always arranged in a neat bun making her look like an old woman. That hair has been like that ever since, he never saw it undone or even change it's usual position it's always there three inches above her nape.

She's so fond of wearing those old fashioned eye-glasses. Sometimes he would look at her eyes while she's explaining something intricate just to see her eyes but all he saw was her eyebrow raised in both confusion and annoyance at his arrogant stare.

How he pitied her sometimes… but he hated her ever since she started working.

She meant business that's for sure. One time when he skipped work just to watch a movie, she daringly stood in the middle of the screen, asked the lights to be turned on just to search for him and to drag him back to office. He had no choice if he refused she would stay there rooted in the middle of the screen as the movie continues plus the fact that the movie audience were getting cranky with her interruption.

On another neck-wrangling moment, he didn't notice that he already exceeded his leisure time by two hours playing basketball. The ball was passed then it landed on the hands of a woman in the middle of the court wearing her usual conservative attire saying "Gaara-sama, it's time to get to work," his secretary said as she held the ball. Seeing this, he gave up.

_This woman is down right serious when it comes to business. _After that incident, he never dared to skip work or even loss track of his leisure time.

"Make him straight or else find yourself another job!" this was her welcoming greeting from the director of the company. Apparently, she was now the secretary of the president of the company and from what she heard, he already sent out three grown woman crying out of frustration with his childish behaviors.

Sakura needed to be serious. This was the only job that can support her living standards plus the fact that she can attend to her other matters without question as soon as she's done with what was assigned for her today. Upon her first day, she was surprised to have such a good-looking boss but then she slapped herself awake mentally. Saying… _What are you doing Sakura! I thought you were done with boys. Besides, he doesn't look like a guy who would give a damn about you especially with the apparel you have chosen to live in. _The voice in side her head detailed in. With that, she blocked out any illusions of her with her boss or any other guy. _That's right… this is the life I've chosen… I have to play my part. _

He sat there in the middle of a meeting with his siblings and other co-companies. His gaze slowly traveled to the woman beside him. Sakura was silently taking notes as usual unaware of her observer.

"I'm glad to inform you that the company has made a contract with the Uchiha Company. Tomorrow, President Gaara and his secretary will meet the president of said company, President Uchiha, Sasuke." His brother announced garnering a loud applause.

"What?" Sakura immediately exclaimed. _Shit! The old me resurfaced! What do I do!... Okay… okay… act cool. _Everyone including his red headed boss looked at her in confusion. Sakura had never done anything like this ever since she started working. She was perfect… not a single erasure on her documents and not a wrong sneeze inside a meeting but now… her perfection stands corrected.

"Sorry," she bowed her head in embarrassment then everyone resumed on with the meeting. _That was smooth… real smooth. _She punched herself mentally as she struggled with her inner conflicts.

_Of all the companies to have a contract with, they chose 'his' company. Not only that, I'll be meeting 'him' tomorrow. What the hell am I supposed to do! So much about keeping my past a secret… it's coming right after me like a cat with a cat nip… I know! _ She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The next day…

"What do mean she's absent?" Gaara looked up from the papers he was reviewing. "She called in sick this morning. I will be her replacement," a woman about her forties. _She's sick? _He remembered a time in which he felt that Sakura had a high fever. He insisted that she should go home but then all she said was "It's just the hormones' I'll be fine." She would even crawl just to get to work. He even suspected that she loves working so much it had become her hobby. Something was up and he can't put a finger to it.

"Sakura-san there will be another meeting tomorrow with the Uchiha Company. If you can't make it tomorrow just inform me," the voice message said. "What? Another meeting! Guess I'll be having another free day tomorrow," Sakura handed a glass of whisky to her blond friend.

"Girl, I don't know what you're doing with yourself-acting all professional and looking all conservative and all. Why the hell are you torturing yourself! I mean MY BESTFRIEND before could get a guy to invite her to dinner with a single glance and I am most definitely sure that you're not my best friend right now. So tell me Ms. Secretary… who are you?" Ino said as she fingered the rim of her whisky glass.

"I'm a girl who's trying to live my life…" Sakura replied flatly as she sat beside her on the couch. "Ooohhh, a girl trying to live her life huh. Well tell me little girl, if you're trying to live your life why are you trying to avoid your ex?" Bingo! That hit the target. Sakura stammered for an answer while Ino raised an eyebrow asking for her reply.

"Just face it Sakura. You're acting like this professional and all because that's your defense mechanism against your past break up. Not because you're trying to make ends met or… don't me make say things I'll regret later," she winked at her friend. The pink haired lady sighed in defeat. "Sakura… move on. He's a bastard. Don't hide your true self. Show him what he's been missing. And just maybe you'll be able to make your boss look at you as a woman… not as a lamp post." The blond started digging into her closet.

"I am not bitter over our break up. I just though of considering a make-over…" this was her lame response as she stared at her best friend that was currently making her conservative office suits fly out of her closet. "Alright, Ms. Secretary, prove it! If you're not bitter and all, you're going to wear this tomorrow." She held up a black miniskirt with a tight button up shirt that has a very revealing cleavage and the fact that upon wearing it, when she raised her hands, her flat tummy's saying hello.

"This is ridiculous. What am I doing this for again?" Sakura tried on her old clothes. "If you'll be able to do it. You proved me wrong but if you can't do it I'm right." Ino looked at her best friend as Sakura inspected herself in her huge body mirror.

The next day…

"What happened yesterday?" his brother and sister asked as they sat down for coffee in his office. "Nothing much…" Gaara replied as he sipped his coffee. "As usual a lame reply. Guess I'll have to ask Sakura for a full report then," his blond sister said she put her cup on the table. "She can't," the two looked at him questionably. "Why the hell not? She's your secretary," Kankuro said incredulously. "She was absent. She called in sick." "Really?" his brother asked as if it was impossible. "Yeah," Gaara smirked upon seeing his siblings' reactions. He was glad he wasn't the only one wondering.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Judging from the knock, Gaara knew it was his secretary. "Sakura come in," he ordered. The door opened to reveal a very captivating woman.

The two men stared at her so hard she feared she would melt. The lady in front of them was… no other word for it… H-O-T. Her long wavy pink hair was artistically designed by a single hair clip that made them have a good look at her mesmerizing forest green eyes. And her lips… just by staring at it makes Gaara want to slam her on the wall and kiss her crazy.

Her shirt though topped by a black coat was hugging her curves deliciously. Letting them, see her well sculpted body. Gaara's gaze traveled to her neckline. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the two top buttons above her bust letting them have a peek at her luscious cleavage. His green eyes wandered lower to her hips… it was hugged by a black mini skirt that was only about five inches below her bottom. She had long flawless legs and…

Sakura smirked inertly as she saw their reaction. It had been a while that she hasn't experience such attention but business is business so she gave them a little of her time while their eyes scanned her body. _Alright time's up! _ She let her hand fall in her side then gestured their eyes to look at her face.

"Are you Sakura's replacement?" Temari was of course the first to make the first statement since the two were too busy slapping themselves awake from her spell. "Temari-sama… I AM Sakura," Sakura smiled at their reactions as she placed her folders at her desk.

Gaara's eyes became as wide as plates. True that voice did belong to his conservative old-fashioned secretary but…. That body can't be hers. He denied it so many times… _Sakura never had this effect on me. _Gaara fidgeted unnoticeably feeling himself grow hard with just staring at her. But when she smiled at them, he felt his heart stopped for a moment just before it slammed hard against his rib cage.

"Gaara-sama, today's agenda will be…" she proceeded with her usual routine while the three were still debating if she really was Sakura.

_It's going to be a looooonnnnggg day. _Gaara said to himself as he listened to her while his eyes uncontrollably wandered through her body again.

_A/N: Hey I am warning you this story will contain LEMON. Please read and review. _


	2. Chapter 2: Just Friends

**Chapter 2: Just Friends**

_A/N: I know you have been waiting for this chapter but no lemons on this chapter yet maybe on the next…_

Her heart was beating out of control as she slowly walked to the conference room. She knew everyone was there… waiting for her. Taking in a long difficult breath, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Immediately, she felt everyone's eyes on her especially a pair of onyx ones that belonged to a business man with jet-black spiked hair. "Uchiha-san, this is my secretary…" her boss started. "Sakura," to Gaara's surprise, Sasuke finished his statement for him. Then he looked at his secretary questionably, "We're acquainted way back, sir," the pink haired clarified. "Acquainted? Yeah we were," Sasuke smirked as they all take their seats to begin the meeting.

As Sakura stated the minutes of the meeting, her red-haired boss seems to be losing his temper as he saw how Uchiha's eyes were fastened on HIS secretary. What pissed him off more was that Sakura was either not even aware or don't even care that a certain guy was checking her out as if she was butt-naked.

The beautiful secretary which was the object of everyone's attention kept her gaze in her notes on the clipboard. Her skin crawled… she knew exactly why. Her ex was looking at her again with nothing but lust evident in his dark eyes. She made no move to show him any of her disgust or discomfort instead she focused her attention on what she was doing.

Unconsciously, her gaze wandered to the man beside her. Her eyes widened in surprised to see Gaara's eyes flaring with anger. Through her peripheral vision, she observed how her boss was killing the man in front of him by a mere glare. _This is interesting. _Sakura was enjoying how her boss was reacting to Sasuke's actions so much that she had to smile.

All through out the meeting, once in a while his emerald eyes would look at the man in front of him to see whether his eyes left his secretary. When he found that Sasuke was still staring at her, he coughed a little to get his attention. Sasuke tore his gaze away from the pink-haired beauty to the source of the interruption. His eyes sent his warning and Sasuke understood it well but then his only reaction was to smirk confidently and return his glare.

Finally, the meeting ended. Gaara and Sasuke shook hands as a professional gesture of goodbye but their eyes battled something beyond professionalism as their hands tightened. Right then and there through only the language in their eyes, somehow a challenge was made.

The dark liquid reflected a woman's face. _That's something you don't see everyday. _The pink-haired lady started stirring her coffee as she stared blankly at her cup. _Sasuke, that bastard, why do I have to meet him again? After all the things I've done to forget the pain… _she begun a mental conversation with herself unaware that almost all male customers and waiters were gawking at her – with her long flawless legs crossed, her sexy clothes complementing her luscious curves and her long pink wavy hair that sometimes plays with the breeze.

Then her trance was broken when a few ladies on the far table started giggling, she lazily looked at them with her peripheral vision. The ladies, who were now whispering rather loudly about how some guy was so hot, started looking at a person who was at the entrance of the café. Sakura checked out the person they were talking about.

Instantly, she sat up straight making her hot drink spill on her suit. "Damn!" she stood up immediately as she wiped off the coffee with a tissue. "You alright Sakura?" a female voice inquired from behind her. Glancing behind her, she saw a blond lady smiling at her and beside her was Kankuro and… her boss. "Hai, Temari-san," Sakura automatically replied. "Just a little accident, that's all," she continued as she removed her coat to prevent the liquid to stain her top.

His emerald eyes wandered through her newly exposed skin as he discovered that Sakura was wearing a very tight white almost hanging top. Her bra was almost visible through the thin fabric. The red headed man swallowed with difficulty as he caught a glimpse of the skin hidden by the blouse.

"You should be more careful Sakura," Kankuro sat on the table followed by Temari as a waiter cleaned up the table. The pink haired secretary looked at her boss, he looked at her too. Her mind went blank as their eyes searched each other's for a while. "Ahem…," her boss' brother interrupted. The two somehow woke up from their trance. Sakura struggling for something to do finally resolved to nodding a bit at her boss then sitting at the side across her blond boss.

Right then and there, he wanted so much to erase both his siblings in the scene but then again he can't. But the feeling when their eyes met was… unexplainable. That was their first… TRUE eye contact ever since they met. Before there were times in which she would look into his eyes or vice versa but the only reason they looked into each other's was pure agitation, irritation or some negative factor. But what transpired a while ago was something DIFFERENT…something UNIQUE. But he can't exactly put a finger to it.

During his self-discovery, he found out that the only place left for him to sit was beside her. _What's wrong with me! I've sat beside many women before… what makes her so different? _He lectured himself as he settled himself beside her. His sister ordered for the four of them then she began her curious inquiry.

"So tell me Sakura, how are you and Sasuke acquainted?" she put her chin under her intertwined fingers. Gaara can't help but look at Sakura as well. In truth, he wanted to ask that as well. The secretary fidgeted as her three bosses eyed her like she was some kind of suspect. "W…We met back in college," she staggered for a clean reply. "It's good that we finally got a contact with their company…" she tried to change the topic.

"Yeah, it is. They're sponsoring a big project too." Gaara's brother shared before he sipped his coffee. For the next forty-five minutes, Temari and Kankuro kept blabbering about the project, the Uchiha Company and other things Sakura cannot comprehend because she was so deep in thought.

Gaara saw through her pretense. He knew everything was a bluff and he was determined to know why.

Sakura's phone alarmed reminding her of their incoming meeting. "We need to go. The company meeting with our managers will begin in thirty minutes," Sakura said professionally. "Aw, just kill me already," Kankuro complained as they rose from their seats.

Gaara and Kankuro entered the jaguar and left first. But when Sakura and Temari was about to enter their's, Sakura's phone rang.

"Sakura-san? This is Mai, Uchiha-san's secretary. Could you please spare me a moment before you leave? I forgot to discuss something with you. It would only take a while," the voice on the other line requested. "Alright, I'll be right up," she snapped her cell phone shut. "Temari-san, could you please go on ahead? I have something to take care of and it might take a while. Plus you might be late for your meeting," Sakura smiled regretfully at her blond boss. "Oh I don't mind," Temari teased but as soon as she saw the secretary's seriously-this-means-business-look she immediately agreed and drove off.

On her way up, Sakura started dialing her phone. "Mayu-chan, could you be my substitute for the company meeting this evening? I got real jammed in the last meeting so I still have something to do here in the Uchiha Company. Cover for me will you? Please…" she playfully pleaded. "Alright," the voice on the other line helplessly agreed.

"Where's MY secretary?" the red head immediately asked upon spotting his sister. "Oh, she told me to go ahead because she had something to take care of," the blond explained as they head to the conference room.

Gaara stopped walking upon hearing Temari's reply. _Something doesn't feel right. _He felt nervous for no reason at all. "Where are you going?" Kankuro shouted as his brother ran back to the parking lot.

"Sir where are we going?" Gaara's driver asked politely. "No, I'm driving," he took the keys from the confused man then drove off. It was a long fifteen minute drive to the Uchiha Company and a lot can happen.

Sakura glanced at the wall clock as Mai, Sasuke's secretary, kept explaining the things she should have mentioned earlier. "I'm really sorry Sakura-san. I should've told you this even before the meeting began but the thing is I just can't take my eyes off your yummy boss," the secretary with light blue hair giggled. Sakura's thin eyebrow darted upwards and immediately without hesitation "Sorry, he's taken," as soon as the words left her mouth only then did she realize what it meant. "Oh is that so?" Mai said disappointingly.

After a while, the two secretaries were done with their discussion. "By the way Sakura-san, Uchiha-san wants to see you before you leave," the secretary sighed as she piled the folders on her desk and grabbed her bag. "Okay, bye then," the pink haired secretary waved good bye as the other secretary head towards the elevator.

Her shoulders were sore and her feet were killing her plus the fact that she hasn't completely eaten anything at all. "Uchiha-san, you wanted to see me?" Sakura said immediately as she entered his office.

"Drop the formality Sakura," the dark-haired man commanded as he slowly made his way towards her. "Uchiha-san, if this is not about business. I should be on my way," Sakura turned her back at him. "Still playing virgin?" he laughed sarcastically. She can't help but glare back at his insults. "That's exactly my main reason for breaking it off with you… I think you're confusing sex with love," she rebutted then grabbed the door knob. "Don't put that innocent façade in front of me? It's so obvious that you and your boss are doing it like rabbits," he leaned his back on a wall.

Upon instinct, she marched towards him then "SMACK!" she slapped him so hard that it made his lip bleed. "Don't you ever talk about him like that!" she yelled as she backed away a few steps.

Her actions were completely illogical. But after hearing that insult that was the only logical thing to do at that moment.

Without warning, Sasuke grabbed her neck then pushed her down on the carpeted floor. His other hand restrained both her arms from flailing at him. "What are you doing!" she screamed but then it was drowned by his kisses.

Someone pulled Sasuke away from the pink haired beauty. A fist immediately met his face as he was dragged away. "She's mine," the man whispered to Sasuke as before he threw him across the room. Her mind cannot register what she was seeing. Right in front of her was her boss, offering his hand to her. As if she was hypnotized by his dazzling green eyes, she took it without second thought.

Gaara took hold of her hand then dragged her out of the building and into the car then drove off. He decided to park someplace. "Are you alright?" he eyed the woman beside her.

Though her pink hair was now tousled and her make-up's a mess. _Damn she still looks beautiful. _ "Yeah, thanks," her reply was shortly followed by a his familiar "Hn," "What?" she asked defensively. "Well… this is the first time you said 'yeah' instead of 'yes'," he answered truthfully as he stared at her. "Is that it?" she smiled at him and he did too.

After fixing herself, "I wasn't completely honest when I said that Sasuke and I were acquainted," "Hn?" "The truth is… Sasuke's my ex-boyfriend." His only reply was his I-NEED-TO HEAR-MORE look. "I broke off with him because… well because… he wanted to… urgh… the point is it's over between the both of us… a long time ago," Sakura was so desperate to explain herself to him. She wanted to clarify that she's not committed to any man but the thing is… she didn't know why. Unconsciously, she blushed madly. Feeling her face heat up, she got out of the car. "Thank again. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night," she spoke too fast that Gaara wasn't able to react.

When he got out of the car, Sakura already hailed a cab and was already getting on it. Having no choice, he got in his car and followed the cab. As soon as he saw Sakura, he slightly waved at her and she reluctantly did same. Then he turned the other way.

After three hours…

Inside a huge white room, four people dressed in green scrub suits, masks and caps were standing in front of a patient whose stomach was cut open. "Scalpel," the female doctor ordered. The nurse quickly handed it to her. All was doing well but the patient's body began trembling. "Vitals!" "Blood pressure 180/100, Respiratory rate 30, pulse rate 123, temperature 40 degrees Celsius," one dictated.

"We've lost her doctor…" the nurse said as the machine kept on beeping a long death tone.

The next day…

As expected the contract with the Uchiha company was cancelled, what's surprising is that their company was the one to initiate its cancellation. "You mean to say Gaara-san was the one who cancelled it!" Sakura asked Mai incredulously.

Heading towards her boss' office, she can't help but smile secretly as she thought of _why Gaara would do something like this? _She was about to knock but than she heard Kankuro's voice. "Are you mad! Why the heck did you cancel the contract?" "I have my reasons," her boss replied calmly. "But we need a sponsor for that project immediately," Temari said problematically.

Stepping backwards quietly, Sakura turned around and head towards the roof top. As the elevator headed up, she bit her lip, a mannerism she does whenever she's in a pinch. The door opened to reveal the barren roof top. Looking around, she saw no one. Sighing in relief, she took out her phone and made several calls.

In the afternoon, the three siblings haven't left their office and was still in deep conversation on appropriate solutions for their problem. A woman immediately entered the room without even knocking. "Gaara-san, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, several companies called asking to sponsor the project and to have a formal meeting as well!" the secretary almost yelled. "What companies are we talking about, Mai?" Kankuro asked his secretary. "The Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Nara and Hyuuga Companies," she checked her notes. "If I'm not mistaken they're all leading companies aren't they?" Temari wanted to clarify. "Hai," the secretary said.

"Thanks Naruto… I have you on my Christmas list," then she snapped her phone shut and happily headed back down.

When she was welcomed by the news, Sakura pretended to be surprised. But she was so glad to see the relieved expression on her boss' handsome face. "By the way Kankuro-san, where's Temari-san?" she asked as she served him his tea. "She had to go to the parlor she said. Women and their vanity," he mumbled.

At that same moment, the phone rang. "Suna company may I help you?" she answered it like the usual. "What?" Sakura seems so distressed enough to get the attention of her two boss. Then she wrote something down, slamming the receiver back, she looked at her red headed boss. "Temari's car was hit by a truck. She's at the hospital right now," without wasting anymore time, Gaara, Kankuro and Sakura almost flew to the hospital.

Sakura took care of the paper wok while Gaara and Kankuro was talking with a nurse. "We have a situation here sir. All our surgeons are in the operating rooms right now because of a recent traffic accident. There's no one to operate your sister right now. And we don't have time to transfer her," "WHAT THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Kankuro was going ballistic.

"I'll operate her," a voice from behind them said.

_A/N: Okay I promise a lemon if your reviews are great. Arigatou! Ja ne! Please read and review. _


	3. Chapter 3: In A Fix

**Chapter 3: In a Fix**

_A/N: Hey everyone!!! Here's the next chapter… is there lemon you ask? Well… read and find out… don't forget to read and review okay…_

"Who are?" the nurse looked at the pink haired woman wearing a corporal attire. "Haruno, Sakura…" Gaara and Kankuro were astounded by the sudden revelation that they could only stare at her as she confidently stated her case. "Haruno Sakura... you're the surgeon in the North district Hospital that was known to have every expertise when it comes to surgery," the nurse was so amazed to be right in front of a well-known person in the medical field.

"I heard Temari's situation form the head nurse so I insisted on being her surgeon. You should know that during an emergency like this the only consent needed is that of the head of the department and…" she turned around to look at the two men beside them. "The consent of the relatives…" her eyes were so full of determination and confidence. Without second thought, the two simultaneously nodded their agreement.

The nurse ran saying she'll fetch the doctor a scrub suit. The hallway was again deserted except for the three of them. "I'm sorry for not mentioning it earlier," she bit her lip anxiously. "That doesn't matter… just save Temari," her brunette boss held both her arms. "I'll do what I can… she is after all my boss' sister," she smiled at her red haired boss that looked at her with trust in his eyes.

After a few moments, the nurse arrived with the scrub suit and escorted her to the operating room.

"Vitals!" the pink haired doctor immediately ordered. "Bp 130/90, Temp 38.1, RR 23, PR 55," the other nurse stated. "Alright… let's get started." Upon seeing her blond boss, she was greeted with blood all over her side. "Be strong Temari… I'll be the one operating you," she whispered to the half conscious patient. "S-Saku-ra?" she called out with her weak almost absent voice then she fainted.

It was a miracle that only muscles and tissues were severely damaged, her vital organs were bruised but not endangered. Everything was going smoothly… Sakura was trying her best to quicken the operation knowing that the patient has already lost almost two liters of blood.

Then again it happened… the patient began trembling. "Vitals!" she almost shouted as she was trying to remain calm. _NO! Not again… I won't lose another patient… not again… he trusted me… _"Vitals are dropping doctor," she heard one said. Everyone in the room expected what will happen next.

Sakura looked at Temari's pupil. It was dilated a sign of respiratory distress. "Prepare ephedrine," she confidently ordered. "But doctor… ephedrine is only administered when…" "I know the code… but she has to live… no matter what," Sakura cut off the nurse's reminder.

Reluctantly, the nurse aspirated the said medicine in a syringe and handed it to the doctor. Sakura's hands were trembling… it was the first time that she would administer a drug intracardially. A slight mistake could be fatal. The look in his viridian orbs flashed in her mind then all thoughts vanished replaced by a powerful will to succeed.

The needle punctured through Temari's chest then Sakura began to inject the medicine slowly. A few moments after, the machine then beeped loudly stating that the patient's heart was again back to its normal rhythm. Everyone in the room cheered happily while saying that is was a miracle. The pink haired doctor released her most relieved breathe then began operating again.

It was a long operation. Gaara and Kankuro could only wait until the sign for an emergency that was lit above the two swinging doors would go off. Finally, it did. Kankuro immediately posed in front of the door waiting for someone to exit.

"How's my sister?" he grabbed the collar of one male nurse as he left the OR. "The patient is fine but… if the surgeon is someone other than Haruno-san… she would've died," the nurse said. "What do you mean?" Gaara approached the two. "I think the best to explain the situation would be Haruno-san herself," he stepped away as Kankuro released him.

"You're sister is in room 305," he said as he checked his records. "And Sakura?" the red haired man asked immediately. "She hasn't left her side since the operation," the two were out of sight as the nurse looked up.

Quietly, the two entered the room. His eyes went straight to the woman sleeping at her sister's bedside. From the looks of it, she left the operating room in a hurry that she forgot to take off her scrub suit that was stained with blood. _She must be exhausted. _

The blond patient then started to stir. Her movement woke up the person beside her. "Temari-san can you hear me?" she said gently. "Yes," she replied weakly as her eyes opened gradually.

"Temari! You had us worried back there!" Kankuro shouted in relief. Sakura spun around to see the two of them in the room. "Ssshhh, Kankuro-san no shouting in the hospital. Let her rest," she said professionally. Mumbling his apologies, he sat next to his sister's bed.

Looking at her boss, she bowed slightly then exited the room. The dressing room was her first destination since now she noticed the large amount of blood clinging to her scrub suit. After changing, she took the elevator to the roof top then started making a call. "Mai, please reschedule all our bosses' schedule for the week. There was an emergency…" she was in the middle of a conversation when someone took her cell phone.

Upon reflex, she turned quickly turned around to see her red haired boss holding her phone. "Workaholic as usual," he muttered before ending the call. "I was just…" she tried to explain. "Kankuro's secretary will take care of it," he snapped.

There was a deep silence that followed after. "Thank you…" she heard him say clearly. Sakura turned her gaze from the busy streets below to the person beside her. "Temari is my friend too other than being my boss' older sister," she looked up at the star filled sky.

"The nurse said that if other surgeon was to operate Temari… the results wouldn't be the same. May I ask why?" the respect he emphasized was so moving she had to tell him the truth. "The truth is… I did something… other surgeons wouldn't have done," her eyes remained fastened on the sky while his wandered to the pink haired lady.

"I gave her a medicine that can only be administered by someone who has expertise in the heart. A slight mistake can be the patient's end. I ask for your forgiveness… I took a chance with her life…" she directly averted her gaze from the sky to Gaara. "You saved her life that's what matters," he reassured her.

"Also… I'm sorry for not mentioning about my 'other' job. I was about to quit medicine anyway so I thought bringing it up wouldn't be imperative." She looked away again with pain so evident in her expression. "The nurse that heard your name…" she looked at him. " She said you were the best there is. Why quit now?" "I had a patient once… she was a young girl. She didn't want to be operated… but I was the one that persuade her to. I said… everything will be alright…because I am the one who will be operating her. But… in the middle of the operation… something went wrong… I lost her," her eyes were shaking and so was her body.

"You can't save everyone," he wished that she would stop shaking or else… he will be forced to take her to his arms. "Thank you…" she said after a long while. "Hn?" "You trusted me. That's why I was able to operate your sister," she gave him a smile that could make him melt right then and there.

Her next action was beyond her rationalization. She tiptoed to kiss Gaara on the cheek but then he turned his head so their lips met instead. Immediately, she drew back blushing and ran back to Temari's room. It was less than a second but the feeling was unexplainable. Her heart just wouldn't stop slamming against her chest and the heat in her face just wouldn't recede. More importantly, the feel of his lips on hers just wouldn't go away.

"How long must I stay here?" the bedridden patient asked the two people that entered her room. "I guess healing will need 2-3 days since it's not that critical but the doctor said you should stay here for two weeks." Sakura said as she approached the pouting blond. "What doctor? I thought you were my doctor?" "I only operated you because it was an emergency but now the doctors are free so they will be the one examining you," she looking at her IV line

"No! I don't want any other doctor other than you!" she crossed her arms in opposition. "I agree," Gaara ate a piece of apple acting as if nothing had happened. "I guess I have no choice," she sighed in surrender as she glanced at the red haired man.

In three days, Temari was out of the hospital. "Though her wound has closed, she needs a lot of rest." Sakura said to Kankuro as they drove on. "Hai, hai I understand," he obediently replied.

Gaara went back to office that same day knowing that a lot of work has been piled up since the three of them were gone. The next day, he expected his workaholic secretary to be knocking at his door and stating his schedule but instead Kankuro's secretary came in Sakura's place. "Sakura said she'll be gone for a while since she had something to take care of," the substitute secretary said.

As he listened to his schedule, he can't help but think of 'her'. _What could be so important that she had to skip work and Temari's check ups? _

"Sakura, where the hell are you?! I've been calling you in your apartment but you never answered plus you were never around when I visit," a female voice scolded her as she answered her cell phone. "I'm sorry Ino. I just had something to do." Her voice sounds weak and it was unusual for her best friend to be out of energy especially when countering her nagging. "Where the hell are you?" Ino's voice changed from loud to worry.

She was answered with a deafening silence then Sakura hung up. "Sakura? Sakura? How dare she hang up one me," the outraged blond traced the recent call. "What the hell is she doing in there?!" grabbing her coat and keys, she drove off to where the tracker had said Sakura would be.

"Haruno, Sakura you have a visitor," the policeman announced. The pink haired woman looked up to see her blond friend looking at her incredulously. "Ino?" she stood up from the dirty floor and approached her friend.

"Sakura, why the hell are you in prison?" she was so angry but at the same time concerned. As she saw the state she was in- the dirty cell, the dog food they call meal, she can't help but feel outraged. "Ino what are you doing here?" she faced her friend behind the iron bars. "Answer me first Sakura. Why are you in here?" she demanded an answer.

"Promise me first that you wouldn't tell anyone about me being in here," Sakura demanded as her eyes reflected her seriousness, Ino could only nod as she prevented herself to shout at her. "The head of the hospital where I operated Temari, sued me for using ephedrine without further experience." She forced a pathetic grin that convinced no one. "That's absurd! Temari's life was saved because of what you've done!" tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"It seems that's not the way other people understand it," Sakura lowered her gaze. "When is your next hearing?" "You mean last…" "What do you mean?" Ino held her best friend's arm tight to show her seriousness. "The jury will be deciding today," with that Ino ran out of the police station and into her car.

_She's been gone for two days without a word. Its not like her to be like this. _The red haired business man sat on his arm chair as his thoughts trailed on. "You're not allowed to be here miss!" he heard the secretary say. "I need to see your boss RIGHT NOW!" another female yelled and with that his doors burst open revealing a blond woman with the most desperate look on her face.

"I'm calling security," the secretary threatened. "I need to speak to you about Sakura," her blue eyes looked straight at his. "No need Mai. Just leave us alone," Gaara ordered.

As the door was closed, the blond marched right in front of him and slammed her hand bag on his desk. "What the hell are you doing? Sakura's in jail while you sit here comfortably in your arm chair!" she trembled with anger. "What?!" he rose from his seat and demanded an explanation.

Upon hearing everything, he was in his car following the blond's Mercedes. They ran to the courtroom. As they entered, the lawyers were doing their final questioning while Sakura was there in the stand with her head bowed as if surrendering.

"Do you know that administering ephedrine intracardially would be fatal with a slightest mistake?" the man with a formal suit walked in front as he interrogated Sakura. "Hai," she never raised her head to look at anyone other than her hands on her lap. "Have you ever administered any medicine intracardially?" "No," she closed her eyes painfully. Gaara clenched his fists in anger. "If given another chance but the same situation… would you do the same thing?" Sakura's eyes some how lit up then she looked at the attorney then to the audience.

Their eyes meet for a few seconds then she answered a confident, "I would still administer the ephedrine." Her attorney was somehow losing hope but when someone whispered something to him he immediately stood up and called forth another person. "Defense calls to witness…" Sakura's ears could no longer hear what her lawyer said. All she knew was that he was there walking to the stand in defense for her.

"Gaara-san, is it true that you consented Miss Haruno to operate your sister?" "Hai," his eyes never left hers as he faithfully answered each and every question. "And in signing that consent in meant that did you allow Miss Haruno to perform whatever means necessary to save your sister's life?" "Hai," "Were there any complaints after the surgery?" "None… I trusted her to save my sister's life… I'm glad I did," with that Sakura's tears were released.

_He was there looking at her… protecting her. _After the questioning, Sakura was asked to stand before the court as the verdict was recited. Her vision was getting blurry and her knees were getting weak… all she heard was people rejoicing and smiling at her.

Then her view became clear again, as he saw a certain red headed man making his way from the crowd to her. Her tears began flowing again as she ran to him… embracing him with all she had. Gaara held her tighter as if she would disappear. He heard her say a faint 'thank you' before he felt her weight on him.

Opening her eyes, she saw a familiar ceiling. _This is… _she sat up realizing she was in her house… not her apartment. "You're finally awake," a man appeared on the doorway of her room carrying a pitcher a of water and a glass.

"You're friend Ino gave me the key to your house and the address." He sat down on the nearest chair. "Sorry for the inconvenience," she hopped out of bed. "Ano… could you give me a moment..." "Hn?" "I am just in desperate need of a shower right now," she put her hands together as if she was praying to him.

"No… I'll be leaving anyway…" he wanted her to rest after what she has been through. "It'll only take a moment… then you can join me in dinner," she stated as she entered the bathroom as of she did not hear him. He had not choice but head to the living room.

It seems that all girls take forever when it comes to bathing but he wasn't annoyed. Actually, he took interest in each and every detail of her house. It was big for only a single inhabitant yet it seems that this had been her home for quite a while.

She emerged from her bath feeling like a new person. "Two days in a dirty cell without showering could force a girl to commit suicide." She said to herself as she rummaged her closet for something to wear. "This is bad," she realized that all her 'normal' clothes were at her apartment leaving her with either short shorts and hanging shirt or…

As the bedroom door opened, he turned around to see his secretary in pajamas… literally. The long sleeves and the matching loose pants but still whatever she put on seems to complement her beauty. He took mental note.

"I have nothing else to wear," she grinned widely then went to the kitchen. Gaara instinctively followed her. "What do you want to eat?" she asked as she looked at her well stuffed fridge. "Anything will do," he answered as he sat on a chair by the table.

As she cooked the conversation is as follows: "Isn't this house a bit too big for you?" he wondered as he stared at her fiddling at her dishes. "This was my dream house… I started saving money to buy it every since I was seventeen. I went to all kinds of work… waitress… gas girl… sales lady, you name it. Finally when I was nineteen, I was able to buy it. When I first stepped inside, it was empty then bit by bit I was able to fully furnish it." She shared as she poured the dish bowl.

Thunder clapped followed by the pouring of rain. "Why don't you stay here for the night I have an extra room," she offered as she stared out the window. He nodded silently then they begun to eat.

"How is it?" she asked brightly after he took a single bite. "It's good." He replied then he took another bite. "That's a relief. My taste is pretty different from others you see," she explained then she laughed. _Her voice was so captivating… the way she laughs… innocent and gentle… when did I get so caught up with her?_

As Gaara was helping Sakura with the dishes, the power went out. "This is bad," she said as she tried to make her way to the fireplace with him right behind her. Lighting a match, she threw it at the fire place making a comfortable light and heat source.

"Why didn't you tell me you were arrested?" he asked with a tone of seriousness that made Sakura look at him. "It was my fault to begin with… I thought I could figure out a way all by myself. But then again… I was wrong," she sighed at her helplessness. "Why can't you be like other girls who would just complain and whine when problems come their way?" this question was not for her but for himself. "Because…" she sat right next to him "I'm…not…like…any…other…girl," they got lost in each other's eyes.

They were so close they could feel the breath of each other on their faces. His eyes wandered to her lips as she remembered each and every detail of his face. Right then and there she decided her favorite color would the color of his eyes.

Slowly he leaned forward, so did she. The feeling when they shared their first kiss was resurrected but this time it was a hundred times more… unexplainable. His lips were soft and so was hers. The feeling was so addicting and suddenly he wanted more…

His right hand was at the back of her head while the other was on her neck. Her hands were settled on his broad shoulders as she felt his tongue stroking her lower lip. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth a little to let his tongue explore her sweetness. She moaned as his tongue danced with hers.

They were at the heat of the moment when the power was back on followed by the door bell. "Sakura! Your boss' siblings insisted on seeing you," with that they broke their kiss. She immediately got up, fixed herself a little then get the door.

_I am beginning to regret having siblings. _He felt himself already rigid from what they had shared. _It would be difficult to shake this off. _

A/N: Hehe no lemon yet, I think it's too soon. Read and review onegai…


	4. Chapter 4: Over Time

**Chapter 4: Over Time**

_A/N: Tada! Gomen I'm late in updating but I expect you guys to read and review. _

"Temari-san, you should be resting," Sakura said as she let them in. "Is it true that you were imprisoned because you saved my life?!" the blond held her shoulders tightly. "Temari, calm down already," a male voice from behind them said. "Gaara, why didn't you tell me immediately?" Temari sat on the couch trying to catch her breath.

"Everything's alright now. No need to worry," Sakura reassured them as she sat on the carpet almost beside her boss. "But the nerve of those guys to sue you…" her best friend's eyebrow rose in agitation. "Easy there tiger," the man with short brown hair tried to calm her down.

"By the way, you guys know each other?" the pink haired girl looked at the three of them. "Err…no," they simultaneously answered. "This is my best friend Yamanaka, Ino." "Ino, they're my bosses… Temari-san, Kankuro-san and Gaara-san," she introduced.

"Yamanaka? How are you related to the president of the Yamanaka Corporation?" Temari said as they shook hands. "He's my dad," "EEHH?!" Temari and Kankuro exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the red head looked directly at his secretary. "I felt guilty after losing the contract with the Uchiha corporation so I asked a favor. After all it's not that I'm spoon feeding you or anything. It's more of like I'm presenting you with opportunities but you have to do your part and make one-heck of presentation," she explained to the man beside him.

"Uchiha? You mean your ex?" Ino blatantly said. "HER EX?!" the two siblings again exclaimed. "Sasuke… was your ex?!" Temari's eyes was so full of surprise and curiosity that Sakura had to back away making her shoulder brush against Gaara's. It was only a slight ouch but the both of them blushed easily.

"Is something going in here?" Kankuro's eyes narrowed as he smelled something fishy. "You two make a great couple," Temari immediately complemented. "Why don't you two go out?" Ino supported making them blush harder.

"That's impossible…" Gaara looked at the girl beside him. "Why is that?" her best friend quickly countered. "Because… I like him too much to date him," she looked straightly at him and smiled then the phone rang breaking their moment.

"Alright… I understand. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Sakura returned the receiver. "Guys, I have to…" "Operate someone and will be back in a short while," Ino finished her statement. "Here, Gaara why don't you drive her there," Kankuro threw in car keys at the red head.

"There's really no need," Sakura tried to get the key from him but then he got up and took his coat. "Let's go," with that she can't argue further instead she grabbed her coat and ran to the car.

"Sorry for the trouble, the hospital's really near and the operation will take less than an hour." The pink haired doctor said as they drove off. Instead of being there in fifteen minutes they were there in seven.

"Haruno-sensei," the nurse said in relief. "Prepare the patient for the operation and fetch me my scrub suit," she ordered as soon as they arrived. Turning back, she smiled at the red haired man. "The operation's not long but Kankuro said they're hungry so why don't you order in the nearby pizza parlor while I operate then we'll meet right in front of the nursery," with a smile like that… how can he refuse?

He was about to head out of the hospital when "Oh by the way…" he heard her say as then he turned around. Sakura wound her arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss him. _One…two…three…four…five…_ that was a five second lip lock before she broke it. Nurses, doctors and patients alike were staring at the sweet couple. "For luck," she said as she winked playfully while he only smirked handsomely in reply.

Sakura gently bit her lower lip gently as she changed and entered the operating room. The genuine smile on her face just wouldn't fade away good thing she was wearing a mask or else people might stare.

The patient was sedated and was ready for the emergency Cesarean section. It took only a while before the baby was pulled out of the uterus and into the nursery. Finally the stitching was done and the patient was transferred to the recovery room.

Gaara was waiting for Sakura in front of the nursery like planned. He was surprised when the curtains in window in front of him opened to reveal the pink haired doctor carrying the new born baby in her arms. Sakura took the baby's little arm and waved it at the man on the other side of the window. In that moment, he felt something weird… he unconsciously imagined her carrying their child with his red hair and her forest green eyes… just like that. His smile was that of a proud father looking at his new born child.

Gaara was still smiling when Sakura left the nursery. She can't help but laugh as she saw his expression. Taking out her cell phone, she took a picture of his cute smile. At that moment, he woke from his daydreaming and saw her laughing for no reason.

The trip back was silent not because they didn't want to talk to each other or anything but because well… Sakura was sound asleep and Gaara didn't want to disturb her. _How cute… _while the stop light was still signaling their stop, he took out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping beauty.

Temari, Kankuro and Ino were watching a horror film when there was a sudden knock at the door. "Get it," his sister pushed him. "Alright already…" Kankuro slowly and reluctantly walked to the door. _Knock! Knock! Knock! _Whoever was on the other side of the door was getting really impatient.

"Did you know that people knock because they wanted someone to open the door?" he immediately heard his little brother's sarcastic voice. "Gaara…" he was relieved that it was not some bearded man with a scythe. "What took you guys so…" Kankuro's eyes dropped to the lady he was carrying. "What happened to her?"

"Quiet, isn't it obvious?" he marched to her room and laid her on the bed. The three stared after the two then giggled secretly as Gaara entered her room. Pulling the blankets over her, he sat beside her while brushing away a few strands of stray hair from her face then planted a kiss on her cheek. "Oyasumi," he whispered then he left the room.

Sunlight filtered through her thin lace curtains. She stirred and finally awoke to find that she was completely alone in her house. Immediately, she looked at the wall clock. "I'm late!' she tore her blanket aside as she tried to decide what to do first.

There was a light knock on the door. The three persons inside the office knew who it was. "Come on in Sakura," the pink haired secretary heard her lady boss said. Quietly, she turned the door knob and entered the room. "I'm sorry for being late," Sakura bowed slightly while clutching her folders against her chest.

"Sakura actually you should be at home… resting or something…" Kankuro scratched his head lightly. "I can't do that. I was gone for some time and I have mountains of paper works to do." She smiled but when she turned to her lady boss "Temari-san, you should be at home resting. Your wound might open up," she said professionally.

"I'm not here to work. I'm here to consult my doctor," the blond playfully winked at the secretary. "But… I'm working…" she said shyly. The red head can't help but notice how cute her reaction was. "It's alright. It wouldn't take long anyway," they had eye contact for about a fraction of a minute before she turned away blushing.

After she was done with Temari, Sakura took in a deep breath before engaging in her unending paper work. Though how hard she tried the papers just wouldn't recede on coming, she ate her quick lunch while scribbling something on a folder.

"Haruno-san, I'm going home now," one of her officemate said. It was only then did she realize that it was already so late. Hitting the print button, she sighed. Finally, EVERYTHING was done.

Handing the final documents to her boss, she looked outside the window to see the streets still clogged with traffic. She planned to sigh inwardly but due to her weariness she let out a difficult breath. "Tired?" her eyes turned to him. "N…no, I just thought that in this hour there should be less traffic," she replied as she thought _It would be hard to get a cab. _

"Going somewhere?" Gaara read the documents as he asked. "I made the reservations for our guests at a certain hotel. Since it's already reserved from this night till the next week, I just thought of checking it out to see if it's good enough," she glanced back at the window.

"Workaholic as usual, I'll come with you," he signed the papers and handed her the documents. "Thanks, that'll be a great help," she clutched her folder against chest as she bowed lightly. She was in no position to disagree, she was dead tired and opportunity was presenting himself, who was she to refuse?

Sakura got the key card and soon checked out the room. As soon as she opened the door, the lights automatically turned on. Her eyebrow rose in astonishment, _this is a god damned palace. _The pink haired secretary galloped around the room, forgetting that her boss was with her.

The kitchen looked promising so she sneaked to the fridge and opened it. She just shook her head in reaction as she saw the contents. Grabbing an apple, she shut the fridge's door. Sakura jerked back in surprise to see Gaara behind the door. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind," she playfully winked at him as she bit on the cold fruit.

That gesture broke his control he pulled her to him and slowly leaned to kiss her. The apple fell to the carpeted floor as Sakura wound her arms around Gaara's neck. She had been drowning herself in paperwork just to get her mind to think of something else but him.

His hands crawled around his waist as he pulled her closer until space between them was impossible. She tasted like apple, he took mental note as his tongue slyly massaged her lower lip. When she finally opened up for him, he darted his tongue inside her so quickly that it made her moan in delight.

Sakura tilted her head so that he'll have better access of her as her hands gently wandered through his muscled back. The dance between their tongues sent heat through their entire bodies.

His kisses traveled to her cheeks and to her neck. Her moan resounded through out the room, as his hand caressed one of her mounds. Gaara drank her moans as he sealed her lips with hers again as his other hand fumbled with her buttons.

Her senses were blocked replaced with the unexplainable heat pooling in between her thighs. Her eyes shot open as she felt the warmth of his palms on her exposed skin followed by his teasing kisses.

Her skin was like porcelain, he said to himself as he saw breast merely covered with her lacy underwear. Gaara withdrew inches away from Sakura to see that her face was fully flushed. His manhood became more rigid as he saw her forest green eyes so clouded with desire to be with him.

With that, he resumed the battle of their tongues as his hands fumbled to remove her bra. Neither were even aware that they were already lying on the carpeted floor as their moans and groan were heard thought out the room.

Her shaking hands slowly removed his black tie and coat while their lips were still locked. She broke their kiss with a seductive whimper as she felt his hands on her naked breasts. Her nipple immediately became hard upon feeling his touch.

Teasingly, his thumb and forefinger played with the hardened peak as his mouth slowly made a wet trail to the neglected peak. "G-Gaara!" she almost screamed as she felt an explosion of wonderful sensations as his tongue licked and played with her.

Her hands carefully and timidly removed his long sleeves as his mouth was making wonders on her breasts. Her gentle touch on his back made his muscles ripple and his patience shorter.

As Gaara sucked her other nipple, his other hand wandered through her flat belly… finally beneath her mini skirt, he smirked feeling her so wet underneath.

He sought her lips again as his hands discarded the troublesome garment. "Ah, Gaara!" she moaned as she felt his fingers touching her velvety folds. Sakura grasped his shoulders tightly as his finger slowly penetrated her.

Sakura shut her eyes as his fingers found her knob. Immediately she opened them against as feeling his breath against her womanhood. "No, don't," she pleaded as she tried to closed her legs but his strength was far more superior. "Trust me," she heard him mutter.

Biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming in pleasure, as his tongue moved in and out of her while his fingers played with her knob. She arched her back and tugged at his hair to show her delight. Breathing was becoming impossible as she felt her peak nearing. "G-Ga-Gaara, I…I'm coming!" her vision grew blurry as she felt herself gave way.

Her nails dug into his skin as he sucked her juices dry. She was still panting when she felt something hard against her entrance. Opening her eyes, Sakura saw Gaara looking at her. He needed her permission so in reply she pulled him to her and kiss him deeply.

As his tongue penetrated her mouth, he gradually entered her slick cavern. He hissed feeling her tightness and wetness. Feeling her barrier, he stopped reluctantly then pushed himself into her quickly. She turned her head away from him as she cried in pain.

Gaara kissed her tears away and waited until she was the one to move. When she finally arched her hips, he slowly withdrew then entered her again. Seeing her pain gone, he ravished her with kisses and he quickened his pace.

Sakura uttered his name again and again as she met his thrusts. Then she felt like losing her sanity again as his fingers found her knob. Her senses escalated to the highest peak until with a final hard thrust she came against him.

Hearing her screaming his name in pleasure, stimulated him further making his thrusts deeper and faster. When he felt her tighten, all it took was a few thrusts until he groaned and marked her with his seed.

Gaara lay beside her as they shared a final kiss before sleep Sakura. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed just like the other night but this time he laid beside her as he pulled the covers on both of them, brushed away a strand of hair form her face, kissed her cheek and whispered "Oyasumi," before his eyes resigned to sleep.

_A/N: Okay I am really expecting you guys to read and review okay. Arigatou…_


	5. Chapter 5: Resignation

**Chapter 5: Resignation **

_A/N: Minna-san, Merry Christmas desu!!! Read and review onegai…_

Without opening his eyes, his hands searched for the woman that was supposed to be beside him. His emerald eyes shot open as he found no one beside him. Getting half dressed, he quickly walked out of the bedroom to find the pink haired beauty but to no avail.

Glancing at the wall clock, he realized how long he had overslept. The feeling of her warm body against his was more than inviting enough to spend eternity in that bed. Grabbing his upper garments, the red head quickly dressed himself knowing that he had a very important meeting this morning. _She must be at work. Workaholic as usual… _he said to himself though there was a slight fear in his subconscious that she might not be there.

The red head arrived just in time for the meeting but as he entered the conference room he saw Kankuro's secretary on Sakura's seat. _Where the hell is she?! _That same question kept plaguing his mind all through out the meeting. Thankfully, no one noticed a change because of his cold façade.

Right after the meeting, Gaara was trying to contact his pink haired secretary when Kankuro's secretary handed him something. It was a resignation letter. His jade eyes hastily scanned its contents as he held his phone to his ear. His forehead creased in agitation as he re-read what was written on the paper.

It was a resignation letter, _Sakura's _resignation letter. He knew this was some lame cover up for leaving. Snapping his phone shut, the red head literally ran out of the building and into his car, not caring if he bumped a few business men in the process. _Sakura, don't you dare do this…_

XXXXXXXXXX

The dark clouds were accumulating rather quickly as a pink haired lady dressed in her white laboratory gown drove off. _Please don't pour yet… not before I'm in my house at least. _She mentally pleaded the heaven as she stopped on a red light.

Apparently, the heavens didn't listen. Halfway back home, a curtain of heavy rain descended much to her disappointment. _Greeeaaattt! Just when I thought I don't need my umbrella! _Her emerald orbs glared at the innocent rain clouds.

"Here goes nothing," as soon as she parked her car. She ran out of the vehicle and to the pathway leading to her house. As the rain was soaked by her white gown, some mud and dirt made their way to the hem of the fabric thanks to her hurried steps.

She stopped dead when she saw someone standing right in front of her doorway, soaking wet as well. Sakura didn't have to look closer to recognize who it is, the red hair was a dead give away.

Time seem to freeze as their eyes got locked in contact.

There he is wearing his business suit without the tie… open coat and his long sleeve shirt almost see-through because of the rain. His wet hair sticking in disarray on his handsome face as his strong eyes glared at her as if she was some kind of prey.

The clap of thunder broke their contact. Almost immediately, the pink haired doctor turned away and was about to run away.

_He was the cause why for the last four nights I have to cry myself to sleep. It is because of him that I can't focus on my work. It is because of him that my façade was broken… it's all because of him…_

"Running away again?" she heard him ask in the middle of the heavy down pour. "That's all I could do," she stopped her attempts to walk away and answered him with her back against him. Her heart constricted hearing his strong deep voice again. "Why are you here?" she snapped immediately, not wanting to be the one questioned. "For the same reason why you're still standing there," she heard his footsteps approaching her. Immediately, her body froze like ice then it started shaking accompanied by the water pooling in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone," she muttered then began walking away again. Pulling her to his arms, "I'm not letting you go," he growled as he tightened his hold on her. The feeling of his strong arms wounds around her was more than enough to forget all reason but this time… she painfully pushed him away but to no avail.

"Let go of me!" she trashed under his embrace but he was unmoved. The rain continued as the pink haired doctor finally realized that resisting was a futile effort. "You don't know me… at all. I'm not like the women you've been with. I won't stand being discarded so easily." She grasped his wet shirt with her hands.

"If you're really who you think you're at the same level as those sluts… then why am I here under the rain instead of in their bed?" he loosened his embrace just to look at her unsteady eyes. "I-I don't know…" she averted her eyes from his knowing that staring in those strong jade eyes would mean her surrender.

"What have you done to me?" his question made her look at him. She was right… as their eyes met… there was no turning back. As the rain showered on, their lips met once again.

When she tasted her again, she realized how much she had missed the very person she thought of forgetting. As his tongue demanded entrance, she gladly complied. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands held each other's body closer.

The fireplace was lit, their wet clothes thrown around the room as their lips never left each other's warmth while their bodies slowly lay on the carpeted floor. Their kisses were slow and sensual… sending messages of longing and desire.

His hands wandered teasingly from her sides to her mounds as hers were interlaced with his wet hair. She bit her lower lip as she felt him sucking a sensitive spot on her neck.

His lips traveled lower to her breasts. Her moans made him aroused knowing that she wanted him as well. She almost cried out when he sucked her perky tip as his fingers played with the other.

Even before she can utter his name, he sealed her lips with hers once again as his fingers blazed a burning trail from her breasts to her womanhood. Her cries were muffled by his tongue as his digits played with her wet folds. Her hands were caressing his muscled back urging him to go on, stimulating him further as he groaned.

Her lips sucked his neck as her knees felt like jelly. His fingers found her knob and were teasing her to the edge. She bit his earlobe playfully as she muttered her moans. His finger thrusts became faster and harder… as it was enveloped by her juices. "Ah… Ga-Gaara… Gaara!" she moaned accompanied by the tightening of her walls and the flood of her release.

His manhood grew more rigid seeing his woman beneath her panting while saying his name. The red head drowned her again with kisses while she was still blissful of her release.

Feeling him raise her legs to his shoulders, her half opened eyes saw him asking for permission. All she did was arc her hips and soon after she felt his length enter her fully. She threw her head back in the pleasure of feeling him again inside of her.

He almost came when he penetrated her. She was so damned wet, hot and tight all at the same time that it took all of his self control to prevent himself from spilling it then and there.

Her long pink hair splayed across the carpet as he began his long slow thrusts. Biting her lip in agitation, she knew he was teasing her and she was helplessly giving in. in retaliation, she met his pumps half way… taking control of the pace.

He groaned as he began to lose his control. He wanted this to be slow and sensual but Sakura's actions were making his wish impossible. "Gaara!" he felt her walls tightening little by little. His control finally crumbled as grabbed her hips and lifted her lower body half way.

She moans became screams of pleasure as he thrust his full length into her fast and hard. Her vision was becoming blurry until she gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin in the process.

Sakura's walls were clenching and releasing again and with a few more thrusts, she climaxed, screaming out loud as her walls squeezed tight on Gaara's member, triggering his own orgasm.

"Sakura!" he roared as he marked her with his release. The red head withdrew from her warmth and lay beside her panting as he closed his eyes.

In a feline-like motion, she carefully crawled her way on top of him. She them started kissing, licking, sucking on his bare chest. His body felt too limp to react physically to her actions all he could do was grunt and hold her head in place is she sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

His tired eyes shot open as he felt her mouth cover his member. Her tongue played with his tip. "Sakura!" he almost yelled as she sucked his manhood slowly. All his senses focused on that particular spot and all others were forgotten.

His fingers were intertwined with her long pink hair as she continued her painfully pleasurable ministrations. Her mouth imitated his actions earlier… covering him fully then withdrawing.

As her pace increased, his breathes shorten and his body stiffen. Another flick from her playful tongue was all it took to make him release right in her mouth. Sakura, in turn, drank his release then crawled back beside him.

After a long sensual kiss, his pink haired angel slept soundly using his chest as a pillow. The red head kissed her cheeks, neck and shoulders. He would never get his fill of her… but he was willing to give it a shot. Right now, he wanted to carry her back to her room but his legs still felt like jelly after his two consecutive climax.

Sunlight filtered through her thin curtains. The light teased her sleepy eyes into opening. Immediately, she felt the warmth that was coming from her pillow. She smiled as she saw the red head's peaceful expression.

Deciding it was better to let him rest, she carefully disentangled herself from his embrace but when she was about to stand up. A pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back to bed.

His muscular body was over her again as his lips made trails of kisses in her shoulder and neck. She closed her eyes as she moaned deliciously under his ministrations. Gaara smirked as the effect he was giving her.

As her mouth opened again to moan, he plunged s tongue into her starting a long sensual kiss. "Good morning," she was almost breathless when thy broke away. "Morning," he returned her greeting as he sucked on her flawless neck. "Where were you going?" he playfully bit her earlobe. "I was going to take a shower…" he leaned on his elbows to look at the woman beneath him.

"Good idea… let's take a shower," before she could even protest, he had already carried her to the bathroom for a very intimate bathe.

As she looked at the mirror while she brushed her hair, her gaze traveled to the man on by the bed, getting dressed. She can't help but blush as she remembered what they did under the shower and in the tub.

"By the way, I'm approving your resignation," the red head said as he buttoned up his shirt. _What?! _She exclaimed mentally as she outside reaction was an incredulous stare via the mirror.

"As of this day you're no longer my secretary… you're my woman. Mine alone" he embraced her from behind. His possessive tone and arrogant aura made her smile and was enough to pull her out of her negative trance.

Sakura sighed mentally as she stood up and faced him. There was a naughty glint in her eyes that made him smirk. Sexily, her hands wandered from his chest to his neck then pulled him in for another pleasure filled lip lock. _Why did I even bother getting dressed? _Was his self question as he tugged at the flimsy towel that was covering his pink haired goddess.

_A/N: Minna-san, Merry Christmas desu! Read and review onegai…_


	6. Chapter 6: Our Pink Haired Angel

**Chapter 6: Our Pink Haired Angel**

_A/N: Minna-san gomenasai… as usual I'm late again in updating but hope you'd still read and review. _

"Gaara, stop it," she lightly pushed the red head away from her. "We're not going to finish work if you keep that up…" she said in a hushed tone. The red headed business man couldn't care any less. He just can't help kissing his secretary every time she flashes him a smile or just even look at him with her mesmerizing emerald eyes. Paying no attention to her complaints, he took in her mouth again expecting a little retaliation but once Sakura felt his warm lips against hers she felt like butter ready to melt.

"We should've stayed there for a month longer," he mumbled as he kissed her luscious neck. "We can't. The holiday leave ended yesterday plus… you and I have a lot of work piled up so…" the pink haired secretary looked directly into his strong jade orbs. "Why don't you start signing those papers so we can get of early…" an unmistakable smirk immediately crossed his handsome face as he immediately knew what she meant by those words.

"Alright…" he drowned her in one long, wet kiss until reluctantly let go of her, sat on his arm chair and started signing some documents. The pink haired secretary smiled as she gazed at her boss. _I can't believe it. He's like a kid… wanting rewards for everything he's forced to do. _

"Sakura," a female voice called from behind the office door. "Ino?" the door slowly opened to reveal a blond lady wearing formal business attire. "What are you doing here?" Sakura walked to greet her friend. "Visiting you… obviously," the blond replied sarcastically then smiled at the red haired business man who only nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Am I really the one you're visiting?" Sakura saw how her friend's ocean blue eyes scoured her boss' office in search or something or rather someone. "What?! That's really rude! After all the trouble…" "Hi Ino I didn't expect to see you here this early," a male voice behind them made the blond shut up.

"Good morning Kankuro-san," Sakura greeted politely. "Mo-mo-morning Kankuro…" Ino stuttered as she looked at the business man with short brown hair. _Oh, I see what's up. _The secretary stared at her blushing friend with her thin pink eyebrow raised.

As Kankuro returned their greetings and walked on to talk with his younger brother, Sakura glared at her friend who was still eyeing the man like a piece of meat. "Since when did you start using first name basis?" she smirked as she saw how her friend quickly snapped out of her trance and looked at her with a very guilty expression.

"W-Well… I was just…" the blond searched for a reply. "Save the lies for someone who barely knew you… but as for me… who might I remind you is your best friend… you have to tell me the corny details down to the very last period. By the way, what did he mean by you being here this early?" Sakura sat on her chair as Ino sat on the opposite one near her desk.

"What? I can't believe you don't know. The meeting with Naruto and the gang was moved from next week to today." The blond watched her friend's passive reaction. "What?!" Sakura looked at her red haired boss to see him smirk at her.

"I can't believe him…" Sakura shook her head in surrender. "But aside from _him… _I have another reason why I came this early to see you," Ino handed her a newspaper. "And?" "Here…" the blond opened the paper for her and pointed at the opinion section where there was an article entitled "When Life is More Important than Principle". Her green orbs hastily read the contents, she was about to open her mouth to say something when "I just can't believe they've locked you up for saving Temari's life. It was downright unreasonable and what pisses me off is that I can't do a thing to make their ass hurt so… I wrote this," the blond bragged.

"Really you didn't have to…" "Oh my god…" another female blond barged into the office holding the same paper on the same page. "Temari!" Ino greeted. "Ino! Oh my god I can't believe you pulled it off!" the two blonds held hands and rejoiced. "What are you guys talking about?" Kankuro joined in. "Here dumb ass learn how to read," Temari gave the paper to his brother.

"Great article," Kankuro handed the paper to Gaara. "But I think it's a bit too much to mention the hospital's name and all…" Sakura felt bad about being a cause of the disgrace of the hospital. "What are you talking about?! Those guys locked you up for saving me! Serves them right!" Temari sat on the couch and crossed her arms.

"Sakura-chan!!!" someone was yelling her name outside. _Don't tell me. _Sakura looked at Ino and the blond looked back at with the same baffled expression. The pink haired secretary walked to the doorway to find a blond business man looking around for someone as he called out her name. "Naruto," Sakura stood at the doorway with her thin eyebrow raised. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto clumsily ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Gaara's vision dimmed as he saw how the loud blond embrace his secretary. Upon instinct, he abruptly rose from his seat. It took all of his self control to refrain himself from prying the blond's arms off his woman and plunging his fist into his whiskered face.

"Naruto… why are you here so early?" Sakura said as she felt the red head's growing agitation. "Datte, Sakura-chan… Ino told me to read this… and then… what did they do to you Sakura-chan?" Naruto held the same newspaper and was now shedding anime-like tears in contrast to his formal attire.

"Where are your manners Naruto?" four professional-looking teenagers stepped out of the elevator straight ahead. "Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten," the pink haired secretary greeted the three.

Sakura was about to engage in a long talk with her friends when she remembered who she was and where she was. "Oh I'm sorry," she bowed slightly. "They are Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji and his girlfriend Tenten." She introduced her friends to her bosses. "Guys, they are my bosses Temari-san, Kankuro-san and Gaara-san," she introduced politely.

"We're sorry for barging in so early. It's just that we read Ino's article and we were so worried about Sakura," the female Hyuuga said in a shy tone with a slight blush on her face. "But I'm fine…" Sakura was embarrassed to be cause of their worries.

"Don't worry about it. If I were you guys, I'd do the same," her blond boss reassured them. "Since the meeting's way too early, why don't we have lunch," the whiskered businessman suggested. "I agree," Kankuro raised his hand in support. "Yay!" Naruto cheered as he led the way out.

Sakura can't help but smile as she saw her friends and bosses interact. Feeling his gaze, her emerald eyes slowly traveled to meet his. As the others walk out of the room, Sakura and Gaara exchanged their smiles and smirks.

"Oh you guys go on ahead. I'll just have to finish this," Sakura remembered that she has something that needed to be done before lunch. "Okay but hurry up," Ino replied with a slight wave of her hand.

"Leave it…" though she was facing the other way, she knew who that deep authoritative tone belongs to. "I can't… I'll catch up I promise," she twirled her chair around to see her red headed boss frowning at her. The others were already out leaving the two of them alone again.

Gaara clucked his tongue indicating his agitation. "You'll be fine. It's not like they're going to eat you alive. Besides, it's better for you to get to know your business partners," she tilted her head in a charming manner. Without warning, Gaara leaned over, held her nape and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"You have to stop doing that," she was breathless when he drew back only to lean his forehead against hers. "Why?" he smirked as he stared at his woman with her beautiful green eyes slowly opening. "It makes me agree into anything," she mumbled inches away from his lips before he devoured her luscious lips again.

"Gaara, hurry up," someone called from behind the door. He grunted upon hearing his sister's voice. He had to stop there just when he was about to take her in his arms. "You better go. I'll catch up I promise," with that she resumed typing something as he reluctantly left the room.

"So how long has Sakura been working for you guys?" Naruto immediately began asking as soon as they sat on around the table. "Well… she's not exactly working for us all. She's just Gaara's secretary not ours." Kankuro replied as they looked at the menu. "Oh…" the blond glared at the red head who in turn glared back.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did Sakura ended up operating you if she's Gaara-san's secretary?" Tenten asked Temari who happily replied about what had really happened that day and the days after.

"People and their policies, eh? How troublesome," the businessman who has a spiked ponytail leaned back. "Sakura really is something. To tell you the truth she was also the one who operated me," the businesswoman with grey eyes shared. "Really?" Temari and Kankuro exclaimed at the same time.

"Actually, the doctors said Hinata's case was inoperable and that her days were numbered," Hinata's cousin detailed in. Gaara listened intently while he and Naruto were still battling each other's glare. "But… Sakura, who I don't even know at that time, told me that she can operate me only if I trusted and believed in her abilities. You can't believe how surprised I was to hear that from a perfect stranger. Sakura was the one to knock on my hospital room and tell me this. I was really moved by her actions that I readily agreed on her suggestion." Hinata smiled as she reminisced that fateful day.

Gaara felt very proud of his woman though nobody could really tell. Smiling inwardly, he can't help but recall how Sakura showed up in the hospital volunteering to be the one to operate his sister.

"How about you Shikamaru-san? How did you meet Sakura?" there was a slight blush on Temari's face as she inquired. "Me? It's really an unusual way of meeting. I way just buying a pack of cigarette from the supermarket like the usual. But the cashier handed me a chewing gum instead. When I asked her she said "If you want to kill yourself might I just suggest a noose or a knife." I was so surprised that all I did was buy the gum. Later I saw her sitting on a swing in a park. When I asked her what was she doing there, it turns out that she was fired because her manager saw what she did. "But… I don't regret doing that. I just want to save you… from your self," she smiled at me as if nothing happened." Shikamaru shook his head, still not convinced that their way of meeting was not someone would call 'normal'.

"If you were surprised by that the let me tell you how Sakura and I met." Ino enthusiastically shared. "I just broke up with my boyfriend and decided to have my hair cut about chin's length. The haircutter refused to give me a haircut saying it doesn't fit me. I yelled at her and told her it's none of her problem ten she yelled back that cutting my waist length hair wouldn't change a thing except my appearance. After that, we ended up laughing till our sides hurt," the blond can't help but laugh as she remembered the two of them laughing while the people inside the saloon stared at them like they were monkeys in a zoo.

"How about you Naruto?" Kankuro asked. The whiskered blond smirked at Gaara then said "We met in a very romantic way," he bragged making Gaara's forehead crease in jealousy and agitation. "What's so romantic about that?" Sakura appeared from behind Naruto. "Sa-Sakura-chan!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright Naruto refresh my memory. How did we meet?" she sat in beside her red headed boss. Coughing lightly to get their attention, the blond began talking "One time when I was so depressed and confused I entered a ramen restaurant. I was so down that I couldn't even order then a pink haired waitress placed a very elegant looking ramen in front of me saying "There is a competition in Japan wherein they choose the best ramen in the country," then I asked if I could it eat. She agreed so I did. When I ate it, it tasted awful. The waitress just smiled and said "I never said it was that ramen… you just assumed it to be special." With that I finally found my answer. It was all thanks to Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto sentimentally concluded.

"Oh… that's how it was. But to tell you the truth, I was just so bored that I decided to play a prank on a stupid looking customer. I gave him the cheapest ramen you could buy in the supermarket. I didn't realize it had that effect," Sakura grinned at her whiskered friend. "That's mean Sakura-chan!" he shed anime-like tears as the others laughed.

Much to Sakura's relief, the meeting as expected turned out to be more than excellent. "Ne, ne since we're business partners and all… why don't we go on a ski trip this weekend? I have a cottage on that slope," Ino recommended "Sure!!!" Temari answered for her siblings.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked her red headed boss who seemed to be list in a trance. "Nothing important… it's just that… I hate snow," he replied shortly. "Oh… then... I'll have to make sure you'll like it then," she lightly pecked his lips when the others left.

_A/N: Read and review onegai…_


	7. Chapter 7: Liking Winter

**Chapter 7: Liking Winter**

_A/N: Minna-san I'm really late and I'm sorry… my excuse slip is on my profile. Well on with the show… read and review onegaii…_

"Wow… not too shabby…" the whiskered blond immediately reacted upon seeing the Yamanaka Estate in the mountains. It turns out it was not JUST a cottage. "So if this is a cottage then what's a mansion to you?" the other blond female said as she looked around the mansion. "Ino-sama, Sakura-sama, welcome back," the old butler bowed politely at the two.

"We come here often," the pink haired lady smiled at her red haired companion as he looked at her in inquiry. "Alright, go get changed quickly then we can go skiing!!!" the blond house owner said excitedly. "Boys your rooms are on the second floor and ours will be on the third. Danny will show you your rooms," she continued.

Sakura bit her lower lip lightly as smiled apologetically at Gaara. Without anyone noticing, he held her hand then stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. In response, she tightened her hold on his fingers and imitated his gesture.

"So… what's with you and your gorgeous boss?" her blond friend was leaning on her door frame as Sakura opened her door. "What? We're… just… friends…" she stuttered for a reply. "Uhuh… so when did you held the hand of your friend so intimately?" Ino walked into her room and shut the door. "What?!" Sakura felt her face was burning mad as she saw her best friend's _you're busted _expression. "Well… we're…friends… with benefits…" she cleared her throat and hoped that her friend would buy her obvious lie. "Unbelievable… you fell in love with your boss… just like a romance novel," her blond friend threw herself on her bed.

Accepting that she's has no other excuses, she decided to divert the topic "So… are you and Kankuro-san…also _friends_," she made sure she implied the right impression on what she was asking. "WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!!!" the blond abruptly got off her bed and stood rigidly. "Oh… well that's good you see he already has a girlfriend…" "…WHAAATTT??!!" Ino exclaimed as threw a pillow she was holding on the floor. The pink haired lady watched her friend's reaction for a few minutes then "Just kidding," she playfully winked at her blushing friend.

Sakura was the only reason why he agreed on coming to this ski trip. He wanted so much to trap her in his arms as she moans his name but it seems his dream ski trip was only a dream. His jade eyes glared at the window showing a perfect scenery on the snow mountain. "Gaara, are you done?" his brother called for him as he knocked on his door. Together, Gaara and Kankuro went downstairs to meet up with the others.

"Where's Ino and Sakura?" the boy with a spiked ponytail asked Temari. "Ino-sama and Sakura-sama went on ahead." The butler bowed respectfully. "It seems they were too excited to wait for you and told me to tell you to hurry up. I think they missed racing too much," Danny continued. "Racing?" the whiskered blond raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Yes. You see whenever Ino-sama and Sakura-sama come here, there were always suitors following them around from the nearby ski resort so what they do is they challenge their suitors to a ski race telling them that if they won they would get a date with them but if Ino-sama and Sakura-sama won the suitors would stay away from them for the entire trip. Of course, the two always end up winning," he shared as the others blinked repeatedly in surprise.

"There they are," the long haired Hyuuga pointed at the several people congregated at one of the snowy hills. "Oi Sakura-chan, Ino!" Naruto waved at the two girls getting ready to ski. "Hey looks like they're getting pump," Temari said to his two brothers. Unknown to her or to anyone else, her brothers are currently glaring at each of the men that stood by the two girls' side.

"Just like the old times," Ino smiled at her best friend as she put on her goggles. "Alright boys, shall we start the race," the pink haired hottie glanced at the six men behind them. "You bet baby," one said as the others howled. "Men and their ego," Both women said as they get ready to descend.

"Ready… Get set… GO!!!" one man announced and milliseconds after everyone was skiing down the slopes. Rows of trees passed by their sight in every direction as they accelerated their descent. Her long pink hair flowed through the icy air as she turned and jumped down the slope.

"Race yah!" her best friend was apparently the only person who caught up with her speed as they jumped on the last elevated ground and landed perfectly on their feet. Sakura and Ino turned to look back only to find that their _opponents _were about a minute away from them. "Oh looks like they saw our race," Ino was looking at the direction as Sakura was watching a little boy learn how to ski from a high hill.

"Hey Sakura, let's go," her blond friend skied off to meet they guys. When Sakura was about to do the same, a skier passed by inches from her back with dangerous acceleration. "Oh my god! Konohamaru!!!" one screamed from the top of the hill. Without thinking, she turned around and followed the boy who was screaming his lungs out.

"What's happening?!" Kankuro asked as he saw Sakura went after a skier. Then without anyone noticing, his younger brother quickly descended from their hill to Sakura's direction.

The boy was skiing too fast, she can't catch up to him. So knowing the slopes, she turned at a certain direction and jumped off a high slope to catch up with the boy. _That's dead end!!! _She accelerated further as she saw the edge of the slope. Konohamaru frantically tried to stop but doesn't know how. The boy shouted as he felt the absence of solid ground on his feet. Closing his eyes, he waited for his body to hit the hard earth miles below but he felt someone holding his arm.

"HANG ON!!!" he opened his eyes to see a lady with long pink hair holding his arm as she tried to pull him up. His onyx orbs wandered to the scenery below him. "DON'T LOOK DOWN. LOOK AT ME! NOW, PULL YOURSELF UP!" she ordered as she give her all to pull the boy up. Using both her arms was still not enough, her strength was leaving her as she repeatedly tried to pull the boy up. To her surprise, another hand appeared from behind her and helped her to pull the boy up.

Finally, Konohamaru was back on his feet and was running back to his mother. Her emerald eyes immediately recognized the flaming red hair and the unique kanji tattoo on his forehead. "Aren't you my knight in shining armor," she said as she smiled at him. "Don't ever do something like that again," Sakura was surprise to hear him raising his voice at her like that. Then he pulled her into his arms then hugged her tightly.

Gaara was shaking like a leaf. The mere thought of losing her almost drove him mad. _How did I become like this? _His tension somehow dissipated as he felt her arms around him. "Gomen," she whispered as he felt her lean her weight on him.

"Sakura-chan!!! Are you alright?" the gang immediately approached the two. "Yeah… just a little tired," she tried to stand on her two feet but her knees felt like jelly. Gaara caught her quickly when she was about to feint. "Sakura!" she heard everyone call her name before everything blacked out.

The warm touch on her cheek woke her up. Without even opening her eyes, she knew who those hands belong to. So she leaned on his hand, wanting more of his touch as she placed her hand over his. Slowly she opened her forest green eyes to see his strong jade orbs gazing at her. "Are you alright now?" was it her hallucination or was it she heard his voice filled with worry. "I'm I was just tired," she smiled at him weakly. "Where's everyone?" she asked as she looked around her room. "Downstairs…" he continued to caress her cheek.

"I told you I'm fine." Sakura sat up slowly with Gaara's assistance. The worried look in his face still hasn't vanished so she made him look at her then pushed her lips against his. "I'll be alright," she pressed her forehead against his.

She found herself lost again as she looked deeply into his strong jade eyes. In an instant, his warm lips were over hers as was his body. His hands caressed her shoulders as his tongue grazed over her lower lip, begging for entry. She wound her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth for him. A flood of sensations wept though out her body as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Imitating his actions, their kiss deepened as their hands explored each other's body.

His kissed traveled to her neck as his hands massaged her sides. She writhed in pleasure feeling his tongue graze at a certain spot on her neck. "Gaara," she muttered feeling his fingertips lightly touching the tips of her breasts. He found his way back to her luscious lips as his hands snaked under her shirt and on her mounds. Her breath hitched upon feeling his warm touch on her skin. Her tongue explored his earlobe as his fingers crept under her bra.

Sakura bit her lip as she felt herself moan while Gaara played with her nipples. Her hands fumbled to remove his shirt. He obliged but in return he also removed hers. Their lips sought each other once more as he pressed his arousal over hers gaining a loud whimper.

She arched her hips as she felt his hard member against her entry while their kiss progressed. His lips grazed over her perky tips as his hands expertly removed her pants. "Um…uh," she said repeatedly as he flicked his tongue over her nipple as his fingers played with the other. Her hands wandered to the bulge in pants, she felt him catch his breath as he felt her soft touch.

Her fingers quickly removed his pants and massaged his aching member. "Sakura," she heard him mutter as he continued to suck her breasts while his fingers sought her passageway. Her fingers wrapped around his member and began pumping while his fingers played with her wet silky folds.

A smirk crossed her face as she in one smooth motion laid her body over his. "I told you I'm going to let you like the snow," she whispered so closely to his ear making sure that her lips brushed against his earlobe and her nipples against his muscled chest. The cold air chilled his exposed skin as his member was on fire. Sakura leaned down and began to kiss him dominantly while her wet womanhood was pumping over his covered member.

It was torture and pleasure at the same time. Her kisses traveled to his flat nipples as his hands continued to massage her breasts. When he cannot control himself any longer, his hands sought to remove the only barriers that prevented his pleasure. Sakura let him do as he pleases as she sought his lips yet again.

His hands moved to her hips telling her everything was set. She smirked as she sat on him, making him penetrate her. Their joined moans echoed throughout the room as they became one. Gaara held her hands as she began lifting her hips then slowly dropping it.

She was pure torture. Whenever she felt, he was close to the edge, she would slow down to let things begin again. "Gaara…" she says his name over and over again as she repeatedly found her release whereas she was depriving him of his. Instinctively, he sat up and gained control on the phase. He held her hips as he pushed into her while their lips were locked.

Her vision was becoming blurry with every thrust as she found herself near to exploding. "Faster," she begged him as she met this hard thrust. Hearing her plea, he increased his speed. Making Sakura breathless, "Oh god! Uh, uh… Gaara," she felt herself contract before her vision grew white. "Sakura…" he came soon after he felt her release.

"Sakura… I think I'm liking winter already," he kissed her lips and whispered to the sleeping angel beside him before he pulled the covers over them. The pink haired angel smiled in her sleep as she heard his statement.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" moments after Sakura and Gaara went downstairs. "Yeah I'm fine," though Gaara was certainly against her on going down stairs she insisted on making everyone know that she was fine. The red haired man beside her watched her closely as they climb down the stairs.

"Sakura-sama, there's someone here to see you…" the butler announced as a man with pony-tailed white hair and glasses entered the living room. Sakura and the others stared at the stranger as he introduced himself. "Kabuto, the owner of the South District Hospital…"

_A/N: Minna-san gomenasai for begin late…read and review onegai.._


	8. Chapter 8: Memories Better Left

**Chapter 8: Memories Better Left Forgotten**

_A/N: Gomen I'm late a lot of things and by things I mean problems, happened so I had to deal with them first. Read and review onegai…_

"South District Hospital? The one who sued you for saving my life?!" an outraged blond lady was about to strangle the guest but then the pink haired secretary politely bowed in respect. If glares can be turned into dagger, the man with short pony-tailed white hair would be dead in about a million of various ways. Everyone in the room was silent. "What are you doing Sakura?! He's the guy that put you in jail!" the other blond pointed at Kabuto rudely.

"Ah, if my memory serves me right. You must be Temari-san and from the way you react... you must be that writer that… Yamanaka, am I right?" the man arrogantly smirked as he pushed back his glasses. "Get out of here before I snap your neck," the whiskered blond stepped forward threateningly.

"Join us for coffee, Kabuto-san," everyone turned to look incredulously at Sakura who merely sat calmly on the couch. "I'm glad to see one of you is civilized," Kabuto walked passed the others to sit on the chair across hers. His emerald eyes narrowed in agitation as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, oh he wanted to hurt the man so badly but he can't instead he sat beside his secretary while waiting for the coffee.

As soon as the maids delivered the coffee, "I'll get straight to the point. Haruno-san, you've caused us a lot of… trouble first by implying your irrational, personal principles about patient health then by making you friend write a very interesting article that _promotes _my hospital. I just want to know what you're after," with each of his words wants everyone to tear his body apart. "She saved my life… if she _had _followed _your _principles, I would've been dead by then," Temari said as she tried to calm herself down. "Well that's a pity," the man mumbled as he drank his coffee. "I wrote that article because I wanted the public to know that YOU were so engrossed with your _ethical _bylaws that you failed to consider about a person's life on the line," Ino slammed her hand against the coffee table.

"Yes, that's very sweet of you. Well, you did make my hospital _famous _in a rather controversial way," Kankuro had to hold Ino's shoulders to prevent her from gouging out the man's eyes with a spoon. The red haired man waited for her reply while he drank his coffee slowly.

"I understand the reason why you're here. It's not to _know _my reason… you're here for something else," Sakura elegantly stirred her drink as she looked at her guest. "As expected of Haruno, Sakura," because of his forced smile, his complement sounded like an insult. "No, actually I'm just here to look at your face. My staff said you were very pretty," that was the final straw. In a second, Gaara stood up and grabbed Kabuto's collar and lifted him inches from the floor.

"Gaara," a soft touch on his hand clamed his nerves. Thankfully, he let go of the man who in turn wasn't threatened at all. Kabuto quietly fixed his suit and smiled at them. "You guys are really interesting," he tilted his head playfully.

"Kabuto-san, if my mere intention was to stain your hospital's _clean _reputation. It would've been easier for me to march right up to the press and tell them about the countless illegal abortions and unauthorized euthanasia happening everyday in your _esteemed hospital. _What I did was what my conscience dictates. Now, leave before I change my mind and call for a press conference," Sakura smiled sweetly at him as she showed him the door.

"I wonder who will they believe? A renowned doctor who specialized in various fields or a business man who doesn't know the difference between heartburn and heart attack," a man with spiked ponytail thought out loud making the gang laugh and Kabuto walk out.

"Really Sakura, does being a doctor let you have a certain patience training to allow you to talk to a jerk like that and not hit a nerve?" the lady with long brown hair shook her head incredulously. "No… but being his secretary does," the pink haired lady playfully winked at Tenten as she cocked her head at her red haired boss.

As the others laughed away, Sakura glanced at the closed door. _This is not yet over, is it? _"Sakura?" his worried voice made her snap out of her deep thoughts. "Y-yeah," she smiled apologetically at Gaara as she walked to his side and wound her arms around his.

Around past midnight while snow was silently covering the newly plowed paths, her emerald eyes slowly opened. Holding a blanket against her bare breasts, Sakura gazed at the handsome red headed man that was sleeping next to her. _Would you still stay by my side if you knew? Would you still look at me the same way? _Her fingers brushed away a short stray strand from his forehead.

After a few minutes of waking, she decided to make herself a cup of coffee. Around this time, all the lights in the house were out but that doesn't scare her at all. Instinctively, she found her way to the kitchen where she made herself a drink. _He doesn't need to know… _she said to herself over and over again until she got tired of listening to herself.

As she made her way back, someone slipped a mail through the main doors, making Sakura jump. "Who's there?" she asked as she tried to see who it was through small gaps in the door. When no one answered, she composed herself, got hold of something mean to hit someone then quickly opened the door.

The icy wind blew in with a few snow flakes as Sakura stared at a barren doorstep. No one's there but… somebody _was _there, footprints on the snow proves it. After a surveying the area and finding nothing suspicious, she shut the door, making sure that all the locks are closed.

Carefully, the pink haired lady picked up the large brown envelope that somebody delivered. It was addressed to her so she had every right to open it, so she did. Her breath hitched, her eyes widened in terror as her whole body shook uncontrollably, the photos on her hand dropped on the floor quietly.

"Where is she?!" an impatient red haired man marched to and fro on the living room. "Relax, she let a note saying she just went out," the whiskered blond waved the piece of paper with Sakura's handwriting. "Yeah, but that was this morning… and it's already midnight," the long haired business man threw in making the others more miserable. "Isn't there anything you know… where she could've gone?" Kankuro placed a hand on top of Ino's. "No… we already checked out every place I knew of…"

As if one cue, the door opened to let in a pink haired lady. "Sakura!!!" everyone was relieved to see her well but when she started walking funny. "Are you alright?" Temari watched her swagger and almost trip if not for Gaara. "You're drunk," Naruto said the obvious while Gaara carried her back to her room.

"Why would she get herself drunk?" Tenten asked her long haired boyfriend. "There's only two reasons why people drink… either to indulge… or to forget…." Neji looked at her worried girlfriend. "Which is which then?" Shikamaru thought out loud.

"Would you kill me to save me?" the pink wasted lady asked groggily as Gaara laid her down on the bed. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as she fell asleep.

_"Ah I have a feeling you'll be back to see me," a man with round eyeglasses looked up from what he was reading to the lady standing right in front of him. "What do you want?" she pulled out a chair and sat as her eyes never left his. "Actually, I'm just curious… about you," Kabuto said casually as he folded his newspaper. "What 'else' do you want to know?" her pink thin eyebrow rose sarcastically._

_"I just wanted to ask… is medicine really your thing? I mean when you were back in kindergarden… and your teacher asked you what do want to be… did you always say you wanted o be a doctor?" he leaned his elbows on the table and stared at her, clearly enjoying his effects on her. "What are you implying?" sweat was breaking though her skin and her heart was pounding like crazy. _

_"You see gorgeous woman like you don't go to medicine school. You can be a model, an actress or anything else that needs that face and assets but you on the other hand chose to be a doctor. Why?" he tilted his head, trying to provoke her as he continued "There's only a few reasons why gals like you go to med school… either you're physically harassed and by that I mean sexually…" "No," she cut his statement short. "You're forced by your parents…" "No…" "Or… your 'damaged'," she walked out immediately not hearing his last words. An arrogant smirk splayed on his lips as he watched her run away. _

_"Bartender, the strongest you got…" she slammed her money on the counter as she sat on the bar stool. _

_Flashback…_

_"Daddy, why are you crying?" a little girl of only four sat on the hospital bed as she comforted her father. "I'm sorry sweetheart," a lady with long pigtailed hair kissed her hand. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?" the girl tried to reach out but her parents were already walking out of the room. Her vision was already blurred… the IV lines on both her hands restrained her from moving… her arms or legs just won't move. _

_"What are you doing to me? Daddy! Mommy!" she screamed with her little voice as the doctors and nurses started injecting her with numerous solutions. It burned its way into her veins as she cried out in pain. "Sorry, baby,"_

_End of flashback…_

_A/N: Read and review onegaii… _


	9. Chapter 9: The One Who Killed Me

**Chapter 9: The One Who Killed Me**

_A/N: Yes, Yes I know I'm late… again I'm sorry guys. But hey I'm officially back!!! I just had a BIG problem to take care of but its history. I'm gonna start updating my stories now so hang on to something… read and review guys… (I missed saying that…)_

Something warm… brushed against her wet cheeks. It was comforting yet… it seems so distant. Her teary emerald eyes slowly opened to let a few tears fall. "Hey," that voice she knew all too well made her cry openly. Sitting up, she wound her arms tightly around the red headed man that saw sitting beside her on the bed. Sakura trembled and cried against his warm embrace.

The sight of her tears made him feel helpless. He was one of the most powerful persons in the country, he can make almost anything happen with a snap of his fingers yet here he is… holding her hand as she continued to cry in her sleep. Grazing his lips against the back of her hand, his strong jade eyes were flooded with relief as he watched her wake up. Without a word, the pink haired girl embraced her tightly while as if holding onto him fearing he would disappear.

Not being known for his 'comforting' words, Gaara returned her embrace with equal intensity as if letting her know that he's real. Soon after she calmed down to a few sobs and tears, the red head drew back and stared right into her bloodshot, swollen eyes. "Damn…" Sakura drew back fearing the words that will follow. "You're still breathtaking," he gave her one of those smiles that made her heart leap and her knees feel like jelly. The pink haired girl can't help but smile despite her messed up hair and swollen eyes.

Using his forefinger, he lifted her chin up to make her look at him directly. There was a moment of silence as Sakura swallowed with difficulty, preparing herself for the worst. Her forest green eyes widened in shock as Gaara kissed her lips.

The fell of his lips against hers was overwhelming. It made her forget everything except for the fact that he's there… beside her… kissing her. Her right hand was right over his heart… feeling it beat rapidly… it made her smile and cry at the same time. Slowly, Gaara laid her down on the bed as they continued their kiss. This kiss was not torrid, hurried or sensual… it was gentle… soothing… comforting. Whatever he can't say through his mouth, he was now expressing it through his kisses and Sakura understood it well.

With great display of self-control, the red head was the one to pull away… staring into her eyes. Grazing his thumb on her swollen lips, he kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose… every part of her face. She softly laughed at his actions. Never had he been this expressive… this sweet. That night, they slept together with her head over his heart and his arms wound protectively around her petite figure.

"How is Sakura?" this was the first question he heard upon leaving the room early in the morning. "She's fine… but… don't ask her about what happened," Gaara leaned on the wall as the gang stared at him as if asking 'Why?'. "If you guys didn't notice… she's pretty sensitive though she often projects a strong façade she's actually more susceptible to emotional pain. Whatever happened made her crumble… if you'll ask her about what happened, you'll let her experience that pain again," with that he walked away leaving the gang in awe.

"I didn't realize he knew her so well," the whiskered blond blinked repeatedly in surprise. "I know… it was as if he knew her more than we did," Ino smiled then stared at Sakura's closed bedroom door. _You better cheer up girl… you got one heck of a man. _

The missing warmth beside her made her wake up. Looking around, she saw an empty bedroom. Seconds after she threw her blanket away, Sakura stood immediately making the blood rush to her head. Her vision grew blurry as her head felt like exploding. Her knees finally gave way. The hard fall she was expecting didn't come. Instead, pair of strong arms carried her back to bed.

"You should rest," his deep voice confirmed his identity as her eyes still cannot see his handsome face. "I thought you left…" his lips silenced her doubts. The moment she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was his honest jade eyes. "I'm sorry I left… I just made a short trip to the kitchen," her pink eyebrow rose in inquiry but when she saw the breakfast tray on the table she immediately understood.

"Why won't you ask me about what happened?" her voice was uncontrollably shaking as her eyes cannot look directly at his. "Do you want me to?" his tone was calm actually more like carefree. Reluctantly, she turned her head to see his face. "N…no…but," she stuttered as she stared at her hands. "Then I won't ask… Sakura," he took her hands and held it tight. "Whatever happened before does not concern me… I am curious but that's all there is to it. I'm attracted to you for who you are now… not for who you were. The Sakura I love is the person looking at me now… whoever you are or whatever have you done in the past does not concern me. Just as long as you'll continue to be by my side… that's more than enough," tears unconsciously trickled down her cheeks as she stared into his sincere jade orbs. "A…Arigato…" she muttered in between her sobs and soon after jumped into his arms repeatedly thanking him as her hug grew tighter.

The next day Sakura returned to her normal confident self. She was so thankful that no one ever brought up the topic about that night plus to the fact that today was their last day in the ski resort. Everyone was glad that she recovered pretty quickly all thanks to her red haired boyfriend. During that day, they made the best out of the limited time to enjoy.

"I'm beat," the pink haired girl threw her bags on the floor and jumped on her couch. Laying aside the luggage he was carrying, Gaara sat beside her and pulled her to his arms as he whispered "You can't be tired… you kept on seducing me as I drive," his lips were almost touching her ear. Sakura giggled as she remembered the way she teased him from the moment they left the ski resort and all the way back home.

_Flashback_

_"Okay… so I guess this is where we guys split up. My way is the same as Naruto's and Shikamaru's so that leaves… well you guys do the rest besides… we all have a ride right?" the blond ski resort owner bid goodbye as did the others as they entered their own vehicle and drove off._

_Of course, Gaara insisted that Sakura SHOULD ride with him. On the way back, the weather turned from snowy to sunny so she removed her jacket. With a quick glance, the red head noticed her wearing red spaghetti strap and a mini skirt. The sight of her flawless skin distracted him so he kept his eye on the road… with great difficulty. _

_Enjoying her effect on him, Sakura decided to play a little. There was a time when she pretended to be asleep… then she would let her strap fall 'accidentally' from her shoulder. Soon after, she would wake up seeing him avert his gaze on her. _

_When the traffic lights turn red, she would openly stare at him making sure he gets a good look at the 'need' that was evident in both her eyes and body. _

_End of Flashback…_

Gaara smiled as he heard her laugh then he closed the distance between the lips. Placing her arms around his neck, she received his kiss with equal passion. His tongue begged entry so Sakura opened her mouth to let him explore her sweetness.

His hands slowly slid her strap off her shoulder just like what she did in the car. His lips wandered from her lips to her neck and until the skin that was exposed for him to ravish. Sakura threw her head back as he licked and sucked at her sensitive skin, her hands caressed his clothed back sensually as if begging him to go on.

Seconds after, Gaara's coat and shirt was on the carpeted floor together with Sakura's shirt and bra. Moans and groans erupted from the living room as their lips again met while their warm skin rubbed against each other.

"Gaara," she threw her head back as his mouth enclosed on one of her nipples. While his tongue was playing, his hips began to pump on her clothed waist. Everything vanished except for the warmth he was giving her. All her senses were at their peak… her skin was craving his touch, her ears yearning for his groans, her eyes straining to see his body and her lips burning to taste him once again.

Soon after he was done with the other, his hands slowly made its way under her mini skirt and in between her inner thighs. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his touch on her wet opening. A smirk appeared on his handsome face as he saw that she was in need for him as he was with her.

Discarding the rest of their clothing, Gaara kissed her tenderly as he positioned himself to enter her. As his tongue explored her mouth, he carefully penetrated her tight but wet opening. Her nails raked his muscular back as he began to pump into her.

Sakura met his thrusts the best way she could as she kept on moaning his name while Gaara began to thrust harder and faster feeling himself close to release. Her moans grew to screams of pleasure as she felt herself gave way and soon after she felt his release inside her while hearing him groan her name.

Hours after, the pink haired girl slept comfortably on her bed as Gaara began to dress. "Sakura, I have to go now… I'll see in the office," he whispered then kissed her lips. Sakura sighed contentedly as continued to dream.

Her pink eyebrow rose in inquiry as she found a paper bag in front of her vanity mirror. "I think you'll be needing this," the card says… and from the hand writing it came from her red headed lover. _Why the hell will I be needing this? _Pulling out a scarf, she glared at the innocent cloth as if it would answer her question. As her eyes looked at the mirror, her jaw dropped accompanied by a gasp.

Not only on her neck but also on her shoulders and chest were love marks on her flawless skin. _I'll get you for this… _she marched into the shower muttering something under her breath.

For the first time, Gaara was the first to arrive in the office. As he sat in his arm chair, he can't help but smile imagining the expression on her beautiful face upon seeing his _work_. As if on cue, his pink haired secretary entered his office wearing a scarf around her neck.

Locking the door behind her, she made her way to find him smirking at her. "Happy now?" she said with sarcasm. Without a word, her boss pulled her to sit in his lap as he kissed her deeply. "Good morning," he greeted as their faces were only inches apart. "What makes you think I'll let you get away with this?" it was her turn to smirk as she initiated another sensual kiss. Gaara smirked through the kiss as he felt her loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

An hour after, Sakura was smiling and Gaara was shaking his head incredulously. On his neck were _five _love marks, "How the hell am I going to hide this?" he began to button his shirt. "Well… you can borrow my scarf," Sakura rearranged his tie then pecked his lips again.

"Oh we're scheduled to meet new investors today," they began to resume to their _normal _routine. "When?" he was filling up some papers as he asked. "This afternoon," his secretary answered as she checked the schedule. "Great… how the hell am I going to explain this?" he was pertaining to her love marks. Giggling gently, Gaara soon forgot about his worries at the sound of her laughter.

"Haruno-san, the new investors are here," one employee informed her. "Thanks we'll be right out," the pink haired secretary arranged the files needed and told her boss. "Gaara… they're here," she said with a wink.

"Sakura?" both Sakura and Gaara looked at the businessman with long white spiky hair staring openly at her as if she was a ghost. His eyes narrowed in agitation at the way he was looking at HIS woman.

It felt as if her heart and her breathing stopped. All sounds around her ceased. She felt like she needed to get away and fast. As the man extended his hand to touch her face, "Don't touch me!" she shouted as she stepped back. Gaara instinctively stepped in front of her shielding him from the man's gaze.

"Sakura…" the man's voice was gentle… as if begging for her to face him. "Gaara-san, meet Jiraiya," tears sprung from her eyes as she spoke with her trembling voice. "The one who killed me… my father," Gaara's eyes widen in shock as he stared first at Sakura then at Jiraiya.

_A/N: read and review onegai…_


	10. Chapter 10: D' Only Thing I Cant Forgive

Chapter 10: My Last Lie

**Chapter 10: The Only Thing I Can't Forgive **

_A/N: WAAAHHH!! I've been away for so long I almost forgot how to write bwahahaha XD this is the return of the come back. Give me time to adjust, okay? I'm still welcome, right? TT I miss your reviews… so make a good one for me. Read and review…_

_Flashback_

_A little girl lay in a middle of a large white hospital room with nothing to hear but the sound of the machines attached to her body. Every hour a strange person wearing a white suit would look at her through his thick rimmed glasses, shake his head and write something on a metal chart. _

_Her little hands punctured with needles that lead to hanging infusion bottles, her face covered by a mask giving her oxygen, her almost lifeless eyes stared at one corner of the room to another. Finally, the little girl recognized a familiar face. Her dull emerald eyes reflected the face of an old nurse looking at her. _

_"O…ne…gai," with the last ounce of her strength, she shouted through the mask on her face. The sound she was making was barely audible but the old nurse knew what she was saying. She heard the girl's parents make their decision… who was she to intervene. Swallowing her pride, the nurse was about to leave but then a small hand pulled hers and squeezed it tight. Tears from the little girl's eyes made her break her resolve. _

_"Do you want to live?" the nurse asked as she looked directly into the girl's eyes. "Please, let me live," the pink haired girl begged as tears continued to trickled on her beautiful yet pale face. _

_End of flashback…_

"Sakura… you're alive," the man with long white spiked hair seemed not to notice the introduction his daughter had given him. His eyes almost welled up with tears as he tried to approach the pink haired girl who was glaring at him. "Don't come near me!" Sakura exclaimed as she squeezed her boss' arm.

The red headed business man who was in between the father and daughter decided to intervene upon feeling that his secretary and also girlfriend didn't want his father around. "I'm sorry. I can't accept your offer," Gaara proclaimed as he turned his back against Jiraiya, shielding Sakura from his eyes in the process then they walked away. "Sakura…" the old businessman tried to get another glimpse of her but wasn't able to do so.

That day, Gaara and Sakura left the office only hours after hey arrived. Upon stepping inside his house, the pink haired girl wound her arms around his waist immediately then broke down. His jade eyes softened as he looked at the woman embracing him so tightly. Gently, he stroked her hair and placed his chin on her head.

Hours after, Sakura was sleeping on Gaara's lap as they lay there on the carpet in front of the fireplace. His hand kept on stroking her hair even though she was fast asleep. _Sakura… what can I do? _His jade orbs looking at the figure beside him his heart clenched uncontrollably.

_Flashback_

_"What's happening to her?" a woman with two low pigtails asked the doctor with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am. It's a case unheard of…" the doctor began. Inside the room, a little girl held tight her father's big hand as she groaned and shouted in pain that was coming from various places in her body. "Baby, come on I know you're strong like mommy. You can take it," the man with long spiked white hair encouraged his daughter with his shaking voice and trembling hands. Moments soon, the nurses lead him away from the room as the little girl began to seize. _

_They tried their best to find a way for their only daughter. Foreign doctors, strange medicines, different hospitals… they've tried it all but as time goes by… the little girl's condition worsened. "I can give you a choice…" the doctor reluctantly offered seeing the condition of the two parents watching their kid. "What choice is that?" Tsunade averted her eyes from her daughter and to the doctor…_

_"We could continue to treat her…but chances of her recovering is very slim. But there is a way for her to stop feeling pain… it is a medication that is suggested. To be frank, there is no proof that she'll survive the treatment given her current state. Also… there is that last choice…for you to discontinue the treatment and let nature takes its course," The doctor explained. "You to make my daughter a hamster to your research?!" Jiraiya tugged the doctor's collar and was about to punch him but his wife intervened. Straightening his uniform, the doctor implied "That was just an offer… but here's what our studies have concluded… if you don't make a decision now… Sakura… will me in a lot of pain… her pain now is only a fraction of what she will be feeling when the disease reach its peak," with that the doctor walked away, leaving the parents to be swallowed by their own guilt. _

_End of flashback…_

"Sakura… what are we supposed to do then?" an old businessman sat in his chair quietly until the door burst open. "Where is she?" a businesswoman with pigtailed hair walked into the room with an air of authority. "Take it easy, darling," Jiraiya calmly responded as he rose from his chair. "Don't you dare call me darling unless I see my daughter safe and sound," Tsunade glared at her husband.

The sun filtered through the thin curtain in inside his room. The distinct warmth beside him has vanished making him wake abruptly. Leaning on his elbows, he scanned the surrounding to see any sign of the pink haired beauty but to no avail. With an irritated groan, he tore the blanket away from his naked form then got dressed. His hands were shaking as he tried to button his shirt. Though he was trying not to admit, the top executive of the Suna industries… Gaara… is afraid. He knew this feeling all too well. Waking up with her not around is a sign of something bad, he sure of it. Calling ahead as he got in his car, he tried to check whether Sakura was in the office but she was not. With a hard turn, Gaara made his way to her house in top speed not caring whether he was violating a dozen traffic violations already. He just needed to be sure… that she's there…_Sakura… don't do this to me… again. _

The red head almost jump out of his car upon arriving on her street. Without bothering to pull out his key or even close his car door, Gaara ran to her house. The sight of her open door broke his resolve. His feet lost its energy to run… as if he knew what was inside… or rather… who was _not _inside. _Sakura… _Gaara pushed the door open fully, leaned on the door frame as he was greeted by an dark, empty house.

It had been a week since her disappearance but still Gaara refused to hire a new secretary to do Sakura's pending work. "There was no resignation presented," the red head reasoned out making his siblings scratched their head in helplessness. Indeed, Gaara's right… and there was still that small hope… especially in Gaara's heart… that Sakura didn't leave him.

_Flashback…_

_"They tried to kill me…" his hand stopped stroking her hair as she began to speak. Her eyes reflected the crackling fire in front of them as she continued. "When I was a kid, I was very weak… I used to be hospitalized just for a simple cold. When I was four… there were times when my entire body would start trembling… And I can't do anything about it. I kept it a secret from my parents because I don't want them to worry. But as time passed… with the seizures there's pain. At first, it was tolerable but then it became worse… so worse I can no longer hide it. In the end, they found out that my disease was untreatable. So they gave up on me…" tears sprung from her eyes as she retold her story. _

_His jade eyes glared at the open fire as if it was something threatening. "Sakura…" he began but when the pink haired girl sat up and beamed at him brightly. He forgot what he was about to say. "I'm hungry let eat," she ordered with her cheerful tone. A smile crossed his handsome face as he wiped her tears away his butterfly kisses. "Sure," he lightly pecked her lips then lead her to the kitchen. _

_"Wah! That's mean," the pink haired girl pouted with icing on her cheek. Gaara smirked as his forehead and chin were marked with chocolate syrup that was on the cake until while ago. Needless to say, the night's dessert ended up on each other's body. _

_Sakura ran up to the bedroom as Gaara chased him with whipped cream on his fingertips. Her hands were slippery because of the syrup so she was unable to open the door. With a yelp of surprise, Gaara marked her neck with the whipped cream he was carrying. Trapping Sakura's arms above her head with his, they laughed and looked into each other's eyes. _

_The red head leaned in to brush his lips against hers. Their fingers intertwine as their lips met in a fierce dance of dominancy. Taking their time to lick and suck each whipped cream, chocolate syrup or icing on each other's face, the grandfather clock resounded below indicating midnight. _

_Their clothes thrown all around the room as their moans and groans echoed in this quiet room. This time… they were slow and steady. Sakura was trying to memorize each and every aspect of him that she would miss. Gaara made sure she felt his need for her by his side with each and every kiss and thrust. _

_Moments after, Sakura lay her head on his muscled chest as Gaara stroked her naked back with his fingertips. "Why won't you sleep already?" the pink haired angel on his chest asked with a giggle as he touched a ticklish spot on her back. "I don't want to…" he replied making Sakura raise her head to look at him. "Why?" "I don't want to lose sight of you," he tipped her chin then kissed her till she was breathless. _

_"Sakura… I don't care what have you done or planning to do… but I want you to know…" Gaara made sure she was looking only at him "The only thing I can't forgive… Is you leaving me." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise then she drowned her with her kisses until they began another bout of love making._

_End of Flashback… _

"Gaara-sama, there is someone here to see you," Kankuro's secretary informed him as she showed the couple inside. Gaara rose from his seat upon seeing Sakura's father together with a woman that had an almost diamond shaped mole in the middle of her forehead. "Gaara… may we have a word with you…" Tsunade began as she shut the door behind them.

_A/N: Read and review please…_


	11. Chapter 11: Selfishness and Pain

**Chapter 11: Selfishness and Pain**

_Little Falcon:__ Guys, thank you for patiently waiting. I have the next chapter for you…hope you guys like it. ^_^ Read and review as always…_

_Standard Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything. I could only dream of having it but the idea (plot) is all mine XD_

Her presence demanded an air of respect even for him, the top executive of one of the most prestigious industries on the country. Her mild mannered husband followed her into his office and gently closed the door.

His jade eyes glared openly at the two. Some deep seated hatred began to make his blood boil. _They gave up on me. _Sakura's voice rang in his head as the couple approached.

"Where's my daughter?" even before the pig tailed blond could take her seat, she made her purpose crystal clear. Her words were sharp and yet the red headed executive didn't seem surprised.

In fact, Gaara took it pretty smoothly. Trying to be civilized, he took hold of his anger and sat back to his seat. "I don't know," he answered sternly and honestly as his eyes focused on the woman's fiery ones.

"I don't think you understand… I'm not _asking_ you to tell me," Tsunade made sure he understood her point. "Knowing that wouldn't make a difference," his eyes never flinch as he gave his reply.

"That's my girl, she did not only choose a rich brainless man… he chose the only person who can look at your eyes without batting an eye. Well… except for me of course," the battle between their fatal stares were cut short by the white haired business man that was clearly a quiet spectator a while ago.

Tsunade tore her eyes away from the young executive and turned them to his smiling husband. That was a surprise for Gaara especially when he saw Jiraiya's sincerity in his smile. _How can this person kill his own daughter… _

*****

The busy streets below looked like a sea of fire from where he was standing. His hands were in his pocket while his jade eyes stared distantly. _Sakura… what am I supposed to do from here?_

_Flashback_

_"Gaara… Sakura maybe as important to you as she is to us… or maybe even more... that much I know, from the way you look at us… I assume she has already told you what we have done," Jiraiya's eyes still held that unmistakable kindness despite the hostility in the air. _

_"You gave up on her. Tell me one good reason why I should let Sakura see you again… because using the excuse "you're her parents" already 'expired'," the red haired businessman got up from his armchair and faced the large window behind him. Earlier, he would've answered every question with sarcasm and not feel a hint of guilt but now… seeing 'her' father's eyes…_

_"Listen to me 'boy'… you have no idea how it is to know that the most precious person in your life is experiencing the worst pain possible just by breathing… and to know that with each second… her suffering will grow more unbearable," as Gaara turned around he was mentally surprised to see tears streaming from Tsunade's eyes while her fists were tightly clenched. _

_Each word, she couldn't barely utter but she still did. "Until the day you can tell me that you can feel even a __**portion**__ of what we felt…NEVER demand a reason from us to see Sakura," her eyes regained their feisty luster despite her tears. _

_Her husband got up from his seat and began to tenderly massage her back to calm her down. "I guess, we'll see you again some other time…" he led his wife, who was still refusing to leave, to the door. "Let me ask you one last thing, Gaara... If you were in our position… what will you do?" Jiraiya asked with his back against him. _

_Gaara smirked as he turned his back and looked at busy traffic below. "I will ask her what she wants… the last thing I would want is to hurt her more by being selfish," the reflection in the clear glass window showed the couple look back at him and smirk. _

_"No wonder, she fell in love with you," he heard Tsunade mutter before the door closed. _

_End of Flashback_

It was only after a few long hours that he thought that glaring out the window wouldn't make Sakura return or even make him feel any better. The freezing air outside didn't make him feel any better. He was longing for warmth yes… but he knew all too well that this warmth is only given not by any heater or fire… but only by one person.

The beep from his phone was like a bolt of electricity to wake him up from his reminiscing. His forehead wrinkled in thought as he saw that the call was from an unknown number. "Hello," his tone showed a bit irritation as he walked to his car. "Hello?" Gaara repeated with a stronger tone to clearly indicate the state of his temper.

"I see your temper hasn't changed at all," the female voice on the other line made his heart race as he dropped his keys. "Where are you?" he immediately asked not minding to pick up his keys or even the cold wind blowing almost through his suit.

The mere sound of his voice made her smile… especially when she heard him raise his voice. But it was when she heard his worried tone that made her vision grow blurry with tears. Taking in a quiet, almost painful breath, she replied "It doesn't matter. How are you?" her voice was trembling even though she tried so hard to control it.

"Come back, Sakura. I'll protect you… I won't let them come near you. Just… _**please**_… come back to me," his hand was gripping his phone dangerously tight that it might break but he didn't give a damn. Hearing her voice made his longing for her unbearable.

He was pleading… the proud, obnoxious, conceited, top executive of Suna Industries was begging… for ONE girl to return. One of her hands covered her mouth as she tried to suppress her sobs while her tears freely flow from her pale emerald eyes.

"I…can't," Gaara bit his lower lip and clenched his other fist as he realized that the girl on the other line was trying her best not to hear her cry. "Why not?" his words seeped through his gritted teeth as he looked at the starless night sky to prevent his tears from falling.

"Please understand… I don't want you to hate me… but I also don't want to see you suffer like my parents did when they look at me…" Sakura didn't bother concealing her sobs anymore or have power over tears.

"Enough," hearing her in voice in pain made his tears trickle from his jade orbs. He wanted so much to talk to her… to listen to her voice… but he knows that by merely talking to him hurts her so bad enough to make her hear him crying… to know that she is weak.

Sakura was the only woman he found strong enough to face almost anything… but this time… with each painful intake of air and every uttered word… she was making him realize… that she needed help too… that she needed him. But what hurts more is that for some reason… she didn't want to be by his side. "Just take care of yourself…" he told her in his authoritative manner… the way he talks to her when they're in the meeting room.

Despite her tears, she managed to laugh a bit after hearing his command. "Yes, sir…" as she replied an ambulance passed by… and within seconds… Gaara saw the ambulance drove by his car.

"Where are you?" the young executive immediately began to look around realizing that she was so close to him.

"It's good to see you again… bye now," she concluded the call as her emerald eyes watched her red headed boss search madly around.

"Sakura, wait…" the call ended abruptly. At his agitation, he threw his phone across the street. It was only then did he saw a hint of pink. Maybe it was his imagination of what but he was so sure that he saw that person going down the subway station.

Crossing the streets even though the lights were green, he didn't care if he caused traffic or hit by a truck. Only one thing mattered that time… _Sakura…_ Gaara bumped onto people and almost tripped because his eyes were on the hooded person that was making her way to the rush hour train.

"Sakura!!!" he yelled but still that person kept on walking. The crowd from the first train poured out of the tunnel making it difficult for Gaara to catch up. Forcing his way to her, he wound his arms around the person tightly, turned her around then… let her go…

A girl with long black hair was surprised to see a handsome stranger hugging her like that that it made her blush. Without an explanation, he walked out of the station.

In a distant corner, Sakura pulled down her hood and watched as Gaara made his way back. His eyes in pain, his steps heavy, his will almost broken… and his heart shattered.

_Little Falcon:__ OMG!!! So much drama… anyway what do you think? Read and review please. And oh… if you want to know when will I update my next stories or if I have a new story… I have it all scheduled in my homepage… __.com_


	12. Chapter 12: Piercing the Darkness

**Chapter 12: Empty Memories**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hi guys! Yes, I'm still writing. Would I leave you guys? (Who said yes?!) hahaha just kidding. Again, sorry for the loooong delay. But here I am with no excuse just an honest apology for not updating in like months. Gomenasai ^_^_

Standing on the spot where he stood a moment ago, a hint of his cool water scent, she loved so much, still lingered in the air. _That was a mistake. _Her emerald green eyes lingered on the now-almost-empty subway exit where she lost sight of him. Biting her lower lip, the unshed tears in her eyes shook threateningly. She knew that being _that_ close to him was a risk but she never realized that it would affect her _THIS_ much.

The need to be in his arms was overwhelming that it almost felt too hard to breathe. With just the sound of his voice- even with his flaring temper, she felt like something was lit from her chest- that something that was mercilessly snuffed out when she was forced to leave him behind… again.

Everything went according to her plan. She caught sight of him and she heard his voice. It should've been the end of that but… _I should've run away long ago… when I still knew how. _ Suddenly, she felt that the conversation wasn't enough. There were so many things to tell him.

Her designer boots thudded almost musically on the snow covered streets as she dialed in on her cell phone. A freezing breeze passed by making the other people on the streets shiver while the girl with long pink hair stayed absolutely motionless waiting for the other line to be answered.

With every cold breath, her heart beat faster and harder. It almost stopped when she heard his voice again but as his voice proceeded with the standard message left on the answering machine. Disappointment slammed her cold in the face but relief was at its heel. At the very least, she can totally say everything she wanted to say to him without the interference of his dreamy voice.

Her message was this:

_Hey, me again,_

_I thought you might not be around. You might still be looking for me. Oh by the way, you left that girl with a hooded jacket, yes, the one you've hugged, almost in a dream-like comma state if she doesn't snapped out of it you'll take all the blame. (laughs lightly). Okay, I'm babbling. _

_The truth is… I have a lot to say… a lot. But when I'm about to say them… they dissolve as quickly as your temper snapping. it was really good to see you. (Her voice starts to shake but she tries to keep it steady). I…missed you… (almost inaudible). You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you? (Back to her usual shaky tone) What's the matter? Can't decide where to eat without your secretary? (tries to joke but fails badly)._

_(long silence…deep breathe) Gaara, all we had was how you remember me… and I need that memory to be strong and beautiful. Don't you see? (her voice grows more inaudible and she was obviously crying) if I know that I'm remembered that way then I can face anything…ANYTHING.___

_**You're my immortality. **_

___You have me forever… I love you, Gaara. Remember me… (long pause then message ends)_

End of Message

The sunless sky became more depressing as Sakura lifted her head to stare at it- making her tears steady in her emerald green eyes. Suddenly, the people passing by- watching her, the sound of the cars racing down the street or even the chilling temperature didn't matter- the world didn't matter. All she wanted was to be back in his arms… then everything will be okay.

******

The blinking light on his home phone went unnoticed for hours as he laid unmoving on his king sized bed. His empty jade orbs staring at the nothingness above him.

Hours ago, his red Ferrari stormed down the snow covered streets; ignoring the red lights or the innocent pedestrians. He wanted so much to leave everything behind. To forget and to return to what he once was before he met her. His arrogant, careless self.

But he knew this feat would be impossible. Somehow, that girl with her impossible pink tresses and irresistible emerald eyes found her way into his very soul. With her cruel honesty and spontaneous personality, she now held him captive and no matter how hard he tries to escape… he would always belong to her.

Still wearing his office suit and shoes, Gaara tried to remember how to breathe as he also tried to be okay. Rising slowly from his bed, he settled his elbows on his legs and inhaled painfully Sakura's lingering scent in the room.

No! He was not okay… he will never be! In an act of pure rage, he trashed his room- breaking mirrors, throwing chairs and ripping curtains. The half broken answering machine lay quietly on the corner of the room as it revealed her message.

The sound of her voice made him turn around instantly. Realizing that she wasn't really there, a new ache began in his chest. As Gaara listened to her message, his entire body shook with anger because she left him again, sadness because he knows she'll never come back… and love because he knows he will forever be bound to her… and now that she's gone… nothing will ever make it right.

Snowflakes dropped gracefully from the sky as her emerald eyes reflected the front gates of his mansion. Sakura knew he would be here. To a place he wanted most to be alone. The fresh tire track on the snow covered driveway was a dead give-away.

By this time, he would've received her message. _I wonder how would he react? _A sad smirk lifted from her lips as she tried to guess- _Probably send the answering machine flying through the window. _

_What the hell am I doing here anyway? _Her eyes wandered to the bedroom window. Hours ago, she decided that her message would be the last thing that would connect the two of them and yet here she is standing by his gates like a lonely stalker. _Pathetic, really. _

Walking to the window, he was about to throw the half broken answering machine that was still playing her message, when a hint of movement on beyond his gates caught his eye.

That distinct color stood out among the snow covered surroundings she was on. It took almost a minute for him to react but when he did. Gaara almost ran out of his room- not caring whether he tripped or fell down the stairs all that matters is that he MUST get outside.

Almost tearing open the front gate, his eyes immediately searched for her. His quick warm breaths formed puffs of smoke with the bitter cold air around him. Nothing. Everything was white nothing out of place. Gaara was about to give up when he saw shoe prints leading away from his gates.

Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him or maybe just a figment of his imagination… but there she stood… in her most beautiful. Her long pink tresses playing with the freezing wind, her porcelain skin glowed almost red from the cold and her emerald eyes strong and proud… just he remembered them to be… are now looking directly at him. "Who knew I wasn't strong enough to stay away from you…" her voice was like fresh cold water in his face.

With his signature arrogant smirk, he marched right up to her and pulled her into his embrace with all the strength, longing and love he knew were only for her.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I had four days off school so I had time to write this chapter. Hopefully I can update my other stories and write one-shots and new stories as well. Read and review please. _


	13. Chapter 13: Fleeting Moments

**Chapter 13: Fleeting Moments**

_**Little Falcon:**__ It's an update, hooray!!! No, I'm not dead the rumors were untrue (thank God!). I can see how much you missed me- with the threat of bodily harm and the blackmailing messages. Hahaha. So here I am updating! Read and review just like old times, okay? __**Children cover your eyes! **_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The 'how' they got from the yard to the room was forgotten. The front door was let slightly ajar letting some of the gentle snowflakes in. The mellow fire in the living room crackled as it laid witness to their moments of passion.

His warm lips covered hers, not a single moment did they separate ever since he drew her into his embrace. Sakura lay splendidly on the carpet- her pink tresses splayed around her head as her entire body was covered with his. His kisses absorbed her moans as his tongue danced in her mouth. Their hands did quick work of the other's clothes as their body arched against each sensual touch.

Her flawless skin glowed under the little illumination they had. His fingers glided along her slender neck followed soon after by his lips and tongue. Her smooth palms caressed his muscled arms then his back. As she felt him suck as sensitive spot, her nails dug into his shoulders making him groan not because of the pain but because it incited his passion more.

His hands traveled painfully slow to her breasts. Sakura bit her lower lip in anticipation as his head dipped to taste her pink tips. In an act of pure instinct, her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair as she let out a lustful whimper. His skillful tongue sucked and played with one nipple to the other.

As his mouth was busy, his hands wandered lower still in between the liquid heat inside her thighs. "Gaara," he heard her say in between her heavy breaths. All his actions stopped all together as he looked into her mesmerizing emerald eyes and kissed her senseless in a blink of an eye.

As his tongue licked her lips for immediate entry, his fingers caressed her silky folds below. Sakura knew that by the time she opens her mouth his fingers would enter her as well but she did anyway.

The moment her lips parted he quickly gained entry as his fingers did the same. The shot of pleasure was so elevating she had to wrap her arms around his neck to make sure she's still on the ground.

It took all of her strength to break away from his addicting kiss and to push him back just to have his attention. "No… I want you," her hand slid from his broad chest, to his well-toned abs then finally her fingers wrapped themselves around his hard length.

His jade eyes hazy with passion looked only at her face as her hands did their mind blowing ministrations. The warmth of her hand on his manhood almost made him gave way and even more when she imitated the movements of sex. His deep groans only made her actions faster.

Suddenly, his hand gripped her wrist and made her stop. He leaned in, licking her ear seductively making her bite her lip harder. "I was planning to be gentle…but," Sakura yelped in surprise as he pinned her arms above her head and crushed her lips with his. Arching his back, she became aware of his hardness pressing against her stomach. She wanted nothing more but to be one with him again so she arched her back in response; their kiss never broken.

With a hungry growl, Gaara ended their kiss and sat on his heels. Sakura was about to sit up when she felt his arms below her knees, spreading her legs wide. Their eyes met within a second then her entire being was penetrated. Her low moans before turned to cries of pleasure as he entered her roughly. The entire mansion echoed their screams as she arched her back and he thrust in.

Sakura tossed her head in both directions with each thrust. "Gaara!" she shouted with each mind numbing penetration.

Her welcoming heat almost made him finish immediately. Drawing in what was left of his self control, he began slowly but it was like skin stripping torture. He HAD to do it faster and harder. The need to let her finish first was the only thing keeping him from exploding but she was painfully holding back. "Gods, Sakura!" he almost pleaded as he felt his control slipping.

"No… no," she uttered in between her ragged pants. Clearly, she was teasing him. His thrusts became greater still almost making her forget her name.

"Damn it," he held her hips and raised it halfway to penetrate deeper to break her control but it did the opposite. Gaara found himself in delivering his final blow with the prayer of her name in his lips as he emptied himself into her. Almost at the same time, Sakura could not longer stand to hold back. Her vision grew white as she felt herself gave way screaming his name.

The fire crackled quietly as the lovers catch their breath- their bodies still one. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist as his head lay on her breast. Her hands still tracing the expanse of his back.

After while, Gaara finally pulled out of her and switched their positions so that her head was now atop of his chest. "If I'll die… I want to die in you arms," the hand that was caressing her hair stopped abruptly.

"I'm never gonna let you go, no matter what happens," his arms wound around her painfully tight. "Never leave me again," he whispered into her hair as his eyes shut forcefully as he remembered the empty feeling of her absence.

The ring of his cell phone ruined their sentimental moment. "Answer it. It may be important," Sakura grabbed his shirt and put it on.

The sight of her in his clothes made him wanna have another go but the intrusive ring messed up his mood. "What's more important than you?" he tried to reason out as he pulled her back in his embrace.

"If you don't answer it, they'll worry. And if they worry, they might _visit_," she emphasized her point as she handed him his phone.

His brows knitted in annoyance as he answered the phone. Sakura chuckled quietly as she got up and walked towards the comfort room.

As her feet touched the cold floor tiles, a wave of familiar pain overwhelmed her body. Upon reflex, Sakura covered her mouth tightly as the feeling grew from bad to worse. She shut her eyes praying for the pain to go away but it didn't.

The pain stopped as if it heard the loud knock on the door. Trying to compose herself, Sakura answered without opening the door. "What is it, baby?" her voice remained the same, thankfully.

"Sakura, your old man was taken to the hospital," Gaara quickly entered to deliver the news.

Her panic a while ago turned to fear. "W-What?" she stuttered feeling her head spin.

Seeing her state, he concluded it was from her shock so he carried her over to the couch and explained. "The doctors are still trying to figure out a treatment but surgery might be the best option," his eyes reflected his worry upon looking at her pale face.

"You need to go there and tell me what's happening," she gripped his arm as she stared directly to his jade orbs. "I won't go anywhere, I swear. Just please," her pleading emeralds made him agree with much hesitation.

After a long passionate kiss, Sakura watched Gaara's car disappear in a corner. As soon as it did, she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her knees lost its strength to support her as her vision began to grow dim. _Its back… and I think this time… there's no escaping it. _

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm almost at the end so no need to hold back… read and review!!!_


	14. Chapter 14: How to Save a Life

**Chapter 14: How to Save a Life**

_**Little Falcon:**__ How many nights has it been without me having any sleep? Hmmm, I lost count. This is productive sleeplessness at work! Read and review please. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"You need to go there and tell me what's happening," she gripped his arm as she stared directly to his jade orbs. "I won't go anywhere, I swear. Just please," her pleading emeralds made him agree with much hesitation.

He closed his jade eyes for a while to remember the look in her eyes that almost broke his heart. _Despite what her parents did to her… she still loves them like nothing happened. _The loud honk of the car behind him made him jump back to reality. His car almost flew to the hospital, knowing how important this is to the person he left back home. _She's waiting…_

"What happened?" his shoes echoed through the long white corridors of the hospital as he made to his friends who were at waiting outside the Intensive Care Unit.

It was the whiskered blond who replied to his question. "Old man, Jiraiya had a heart attack at home. The doctors can't seem to have any other choice but to operate but they're saying something complicated. That he the surgery he needs is a one that can only be performed by an expert," Naruto tried to explain the best way he can.

Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Ino sat quietly tensed behind Naruto. "There's no one to operate…. They can't transfer him because of his condition. Right now, they're waiting for the surgeon to get here but it could take a while," it was Sakura's blond best friend who continued what Naruto started.

"Sakura should know," the Hyuuga heiress said in a low tone that made the atmosphere gloomier.

"What are you people doing here?" it was Sakura's mother, Tsunade, asked as she caught sight of the gang.

"We want to know Mr. Jiraiya's condition. He is after all Sakura's father," his blond sister was the one who faced the enraged mother.

"Well if Sakura really thinks of Jiraiya as her father, then where is she?"

"Probably, hiding from you," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Her father's life is hanging and she decided to play hide and seek. If you people _really_ want to help… then bring my daughter back to me," Tsunade walked away splendidly. No one dared to speak for the next three minutes.

Tsunade's words were meant for everyone but her eyes were solely focused on him. Gaara knew that well but still he held his ground and kept his silence. There is just no point in arguing with that woman.

Walking off to the parking lot, he retrieved his phone and dialed home. The first ring wasn't even finished when she answered his call.

"How is he?" her breathing sounded labored as she asked. _Maybe it's because she's nervous. _Detail by detail, Gaara explained to her Jiraiya's condition.

"Are you alright there? Maybe I should go home I'll just get Naruto to call me when…" he began to worry hearing her breathing as if she was running in a marathon.

"No, I'm fine. I just ran from the kitchen to grab the phone. Please stay there a bit longer. _Please_," it didn't take an expert to know that the other person on the line was trying her best not to hear her cry.

"Okay, I'll stay. Just… stay clam… everything will be alright. I love you," he was just so helpless when it comes to her. Whatever she does to make him agree… she does it well and effortlessly.

"…I love you too," putting down the receiver immediately; her knees gave way as another wave of pain flooded her system. Her screams of agony echoed through his empty mansion as her sweat and tears trickled down her face.

"Otoe-san (Father)," she squinted her eyes to make her vision a bit clearer. Her bag was on the couch a few feet from where she's lying. Every inch of her body screamed in anguish as she crawled her way to the sofa. Her bones felt like it was breaking and her muscles felt like melting but still she continued.

The contents of her bag scattered on the carpeted floor as she pulled the handle forcefully from the floor. There were forms and shades but she can longer distinguish the difference. Her tears trickled endlessly at her helplessness as her trembling hands felt around for something.

Her fingers touched a sealed syringe immediately she took hold of it to make sure that was what she was looking for. _This drug can is the only thing that can take my pain away for a few hours… I don't know what will happen to me after its effects are done. _ Her sightless eyes blinked her tears away as she sat up with difficulty. Sweat trickled down her body as she exposed her arm and removed the syringe's cap. In a display of determination, she injected herself with the medication. Her veins burned but the effects were immediate.

There was a loud beeping of the machine then doctors and nurses alike began to flock into the room. Gaara and the others stood up in reaction as they knew something wasn't right.

"The patient can no longer wait for the heart surgeon. We have to take our chances with the hospital's own heart surgeon," the nurse explained to Tsunade but the others heard it clearly.

"Wait! You told me that this operation can only be done by an expert," the panic-driven wife pulled the doctor's arm forcibly.

"We have no choice. It's that or you let him die without doing anything. Your call," the doctor replied in a cold clinical manner like they always do.

Everyone was speechless as they watched Sakura's father being transferred to the operating room.

Gaara instantly made himself scarce as he grabbed his phone. His jade eyes narrowed in concern as the phone kept on ringing. He was on his way back to his car when she finally answered her phone.

"What happened?" Sakura's voice sounded like the usual now. He had to sigh in relief. _Maybe I'm worrying too much. _

"Your dad's…" he stopped talking as he heard an announcement about a doctor need in some room, on her background. "Where are you?" he hurriedly made his way back in the hospital to hear the continuation of the same announcement.

"I'll call you later," she ended the call. As she marched through the busy hospital corridors.

His jade eyes scanned each person around hastily. _Damn it! Why the hell didn't you just tell me you're going here?_

Donning the surgical gown and sterile gloves, she took a passing glance at the patient's sleeping face. _You're going to be alright, Otou-san. I promise. _"Scalpel," she opened her hand to receive the blade.

"Gaara! Where the hell have you been? Are you looking for someone?" his brother caught up to him as he was searching the hospital's other wing.

"No, not really. What is it? Did something happened?" it was only then did he realize that he had been searching pointlessly for hours already.

"Sakura's old man is stable now. The operation was a success. The heart surgeon came in just in time," Kankuro said in relief as he patted Gaara's shoulder.

_…surgeon…_Gaara broke into a run. _How can I be so stupid?! _Patients and doctors stepped out of his way as he dashed to the recovery room. The Gang and even Tsunade stared at him as he stopped abruptly in front of them.

"Did you see the doctor who operated him?" he grabbed the nurse who was at Jiraiya's bedside.

"Why the hell are you asking about the surgeon, Gaara?" Temari tried to pry his hands from the nurse but to no avail.

"Yes, but I wasn't familiar with her. That's the first time I've seen that surgeon," the nurse answered in stutters.

"Why the hell are you asking this boy?" Tsunade asked with her arms crossed in disapproval.

"Did you get her name? What does she look like?" Gaara pressed on the others tried to calm him down but to no avail.

"Well, she had green eyes and her hair was under her cap I think it was pink though…" the nurse grabbed the chart and started flipping the pages.

"Your daughter just saved your husband's life," he released the nurse even before she gave the doctor's name.

"Dr. Haruno Sakura," everyone was dumbstruck.

She was still wearing her scrub suit when she made her way to her car down the parking lot. It was quiet and dark as Sakura tried to locate where she parked. Her entire body jerked as if electrified. The pain began in her heart then spread like wild fire. The drug's effects were wearing off and the agony was beginning again.

Her senses were growing useless because of the torture. The waves of increasing pain came in such quick seconds she never got to adjust. She heard her own voice resounded throughout the empty space.

_**Little Falcon: **__Read and review please… _


	15. Chapter 15: Expected End

**Chapter 15: Expected End**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Wah! This is the last chapter then the epilogue's next so don't hold back! Tell me what you think. Read and review until the end!___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

__People stayed out of his way as he raced through the corridors of the hospital. _Where are you? Sakura… _his chest feels tight and his stomach continues to twist and turns. _Something's wrong… I know it. Please… please be alright. _His hand went to his pocket to grab the small velvet box inside.

He didn't know why but his feet brought him to the parking empty parking lot. His heart almost stopped as his jade eyes reflected her body lying unmoving on the pavement. "Sakura!" Gaara ran to her side and quickly inspected her condition before pulling her into his arms. "I'll get you to a doctor. Hang on," he carried her effortlessly.

Even with the overwhelming pain, she heard his voice clear as a bell. She wanted to force a smile and reassure him she's okay but she can't even lift a finger without another explosion of torture. Feeling him carry her body, she willed her trembling hand to grab his shirt. "N…no…" a frail cracked voice said, she can't hardly believe it's hers.

His entire being felt relieved as he heard her voice but it was them followed by a heart wrenching feeling as he saw how weak she had become compared to the lively woman he left just hours ago in his mansion. He had to lean over and turn an ear to hear her failing voice.

"No…doctor," she bit her lower lip roughly to prevent herself from crying out as another flood of pain engulfed her system. "Take…me…h…home," uttering only those few words she was out of breath like she ran several miles.

His jade eyes shook as he heard her request. Every fiber of his being wanted her to be seen by a doctor but as he looked into her trusting emerald eyes his determination was beaten by his love for her. Tenderly, he kissed her lips and wiped the blood away with his tongue. "Alright… let's go home," his voice sounded pathetic… but he didn't care. Right now, all that matters is this woman in his arms.

Gaara never let her go even when he was driving. She sat on his lap while he raced for the mansion. His eyes were always on her pale face. With each painful breath she takes, his heart continued to break.

Carefully, he laid her down the bed and covered her with a thick blanket. His body was uncontrollably shaking but he didn't mind. How can that matter when his most important person is experiencing the greatest pain in her life? At that moment, he finally, understood why Tsunade decided to be the one to end her life.

He didn't know when it started, maybe it was from the time he saw her on the parking lot or even earlier but his hot tears came relentlessly from then on… they never stopped. With every cry of pain, more tears came. The only thing he can do for her was hold her hand… makes her know that he's still at her side.

"Is… there…anything you want? Anything at all? I'll get it for you," his voice was barely audible with her cries but he wanted her to hear his voice. _I'm here, Sakura… as I've always been. _

"Ga…a…ra…-kun," that alone took overwhelming strength to say. "Go-men (sorry)… you…have…to…see… me… like…this," tears sprung from her eyes that began to lose their vivid color.

"What are you sorry about? It was me who asked to be by your side didn't I?" he kissed her cold hand repeatedly and pressed it against his cheek.

Her body jerked in pain as her hand gripped tightly his. Seeing her try so hard to contain her pain made him beg on his knees. "Sakura… please… you don't have to hide your pain any longer. If it hurts… let it out… you don't have to worry about me hearing them," he gripped the sheets as his tears trickled down his face. "I don't mind at all," his voice was gentle… and heartbreaking.

Her voice echoed in the room as she screamed in agony over her indescribable torture. Repeatedly, her body twitched with every overwhelming sensation. Her tear-stained cheek grew paler and paler with each second.

"Ga…a…ra…-kun," she called blindly despite her pain.

"What is it? I'm right here," Gaara crawled on the bed and pulled her to his embrace.

"Gomen…gomen…gomen," she reiterated countless times like a mantra. With each word, he felt like a knife stabbed his heart then twisted it mercilessly.

"Sakura… there's no need to be sorry about anything," he wanted to scream at her to tell her to stop apologizing but somehow… his anger was so little compared to his heartache.

"I…can't…hold…on…any…longer," her cold hand shook as she blindly reached out to touch his face.

"You…can't," he was shaking his head preposterously as he placed her hand on his wet cheek. "You see…" clumsily, he pulled out the box from his pocket. Quickly, he opened it and took out the diamond ring. "I need you to marry me first… then bear my children… then grow old with me…" he was babbling like a child but he didn't care.

More tears appeared on her sightless eyes. "What…are…you…doing?" she felt the cold ring encircling her ring finger.

"I'm marrying you and I won't take no for an answer…" he smiled at her and in a moment he thought she smiled as well then… "Sakura…" her eye lids began to close.

"Please…forget…about…me," the hand that bore the ring fell lifelessly on the bed.

The constant beeping of the heart monitor beside the patient resounded throughout the white room. A man with long spiky hair was on the bed unconscious. Several tubes inserted through his body to help him breathe while still on the effect of anesthesia.

A sophisticated woman with long blond hair gently held the patient's hand as she sat on the chair. "That girl… she saved you life, anata (darling)," her thumb caressed his big knuckles. "She was always a daddy's girl after all," tears sprung from her eyes as she looked at her husband's sleeping face.

"Come to think of it… today's her birthday," Tsunade smiled even though her eyes were crying.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I AM CRYING, GOD DAMMIT! _Read and review please.


	16. Epilogue: Forcing a Miracle

**Epilogue: Forcing a Miracle**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Wah! I can't believe this story is finally over. How many months did it take? I had lots of fun writing this story and reading your reviews. Thank you all for your undying support. I hope you read all my other stories as well. I expect you guys to read and review okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_Since when did I fall asleep? _He asked himself as his head lay on her lap comfortably. Her soft hands stroking his hair as hearing her humming felt like he was being stroked from the inside. Everything felt so perfect; it HAD to be a dream. Maybe it was hours ago when the girl in her arms no longer responded to his calls or maybe earlier than that… all he knew is that, he was dreaming… and somehow he never wanted to wake up.

His eyes are tired from crying, his heart tired from breaking… Gaara didn't have a choice but to give in to the unwanted call of sleep.

"Gaara-kun…" it was a voice he knew so well. A voice he thought he would never hear again. "Gaara-kun…" again, she called for him from somewhere in his dream. The warm touch on his cheek pulled him back to reality.

Just like in his dream, his head was on her lap and she was stroking his hair. But the warmth of her touch against his skin can never be faked, as was the loving gleam in her emerald eyes.

For the longest time, he stared at her openly without a word. Reaching out to her with his shaking hands, he felt the need to feel her. As his hand touched her soft cheeks, tears immediately sprang from his jade eyes. "I'm not dreaming," his voice was cracked and trembling but he didn't care.

With the hand that held her engagement ring, she placed it on top of his as her tears joined his. "No… no, you're not," Gaara quickly got up and claimed her lips possessively.

When they finally broke apart for air, he wound his arms around her so tight so she wouldn't dare to disappear. "What…what happened?" he was afraid to ask but he still did. His buried his nose in her hair taking in her scent as he tried to still his racing heart.

"I…don't know. Just when I thought that I can't hold on any longer. The pain disappeared," Sakura gripped his shirt as she continued to cry against his embrace. Seizing every opportunity to remember every detail of him, she thought she would never experience again.

"Sakura! Gaara!" several familiar voices called for them from the lobby. Apparently, the gang located Gaara through the GPRS on his car and followed it there.

"What happened to you?!" the whiskered blond immediately asked as he caught sight of the pink haired secretary. A weak smile was all Sakura could give but Gaara filled them momentarily.

"Wow, you went through hell. Sorry for being frank," Gaara's older sister commented first upon hearing her story. Her little brother glared at her immediately making her apologize repeatedly.

"Oh, Sakura. Your Dad's going to be okay, thanks to you. He's already awake the last time I heard," her blond best friend winked at her as she gave her a reassuring thumbs up.

"Sakura, you still don't look well. I know I'm no doctor and all but don't you think it's better for you o be seen by a doctor?" Kankuro, Gaara's brother, suggested upon seeing her weakened state.

Her emerald eyes wandered to his pleading ones. Even without saying anything, it was what Gaara also wanted. "I'm being selfish aren't I?" she caressed his pale cheeks with her thumb and smiled. "Alright… bring me to the hospital where Dad is in," she finally surrendered to his puppy-dog eyes.

A smirk appeared on his tired but still handsome face as she agreed helplessly. Instinctively, he repeatedly kissed her hand that he was holding almost every second.

"Err… get a room!" Naruto threw a pillow at the two as the others left the room upon seeing their intimate display of affection.

With the finest room money can pay, Sakura was confined in a rather spacious and elegant room. It could almost pass to be a hotel room if not for the I.V pole at her side and the nurses coming in to check up on her every four hours.

Her red haired lover slash boss slash fiancé refused to leave her side even for a moment. Sakura could only smile tenderly as she looked at his sleeping form looking uncomfortable sleeping on the sofa. Her fingers wandered to the foreign object encircling her ring finger. She hasn't told anyone the news yet. After all, it wasn't formal…yet. Gaara still didn't hear her answer to his proposal.

There was light knock on the door before it opened. Expecting it to be the nurse to monitor her condition, she rolled up her sleeve, preparing for her blood pressure to be monitored but her emerald eyes widened in surprise to see who it was.

A man with long spiky hair wearing the same patient's gown as she was, with an I.V line still in his hand, he was seated on a wheelchair as smiled at her. Behind him, a sophisticated woman with twin pigtails and a diamond shaped mole in the middle of her forehead looked at her for the first time in years they have been apart.

All it took was a genuine smile from their daughter to know that they were forgiven. Tears flooded from their eyes as they held on their daughter's frail hands. No apologies were uttered because none were needed. Sakura already forgave them… even if she didn't understand their reason for their action. They were her parents… they loved her… and they still love her… that's all the reason she needed.

Gaara faked sleep as he saw the touching reunion happening in the room. He can't help but be happy for her as well. Finally, she was getting the things she deserved.

There was another knock on the door. This time it was a doctor who came in together with the gang. Gaara sat up, Tsunade and Jiraiya straightened up as the doctor came in.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Amakusa. I'm here because I learned about your condition. I have been researching about it for years all over the globe," the doctor said in a strange, enthusiastic tone.

"All over the globe? You mean Sakura's not the only one who has it?" Tsunade immediately asked.

"Yes, there are other similar cases in other parts of the world but no one has ever had a result like yours…"

Gaara sat on her bed and held her hand instinctively. "What do you mean?" his voice demanded an answer, quick.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not here to deliver bad news in fact I'm here for the opposite. Sakura's fully recovered from the sickness. She's the first to ever overcome it,"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Dr. Amakusa chuckled seeing their reaction. "I've just finished my research about the etiology of your disease. It was caused by a rare self limiting virus,"

"WHAT!? Let me get this straight. You mean if we left Sakura with her sickness it would've eventually gone away without doing anything?!" Naruto blurted out as his face was inches away from the doctor's.

"Errr, no. You see most of the people I've studied have been living in a sterile controlled environment. They were never exposed to the outside world so their immune system was never trained to combat normal infections and that didn't add up to their survival rate."

"You mean… because Sakura ran away and lived outside, that's why she survived?" Jiraiya held on her daughter's other hand as he waited for the answer.

"Yes… but… having a source of strength is also another thing that helped her live. You see this disease not only gives a physical blow but also a psychological one. If not for that source of strength, her mind might not have survived even if her body was fit to overcome the effects of the virus." Sakura leaned her weight on Gaara's embrace.

"I must say, Sakura you know your way on forcing a miracle to happen," Dr. Amakusa commended openly as the others also did.

"Doctor?" a nurse popped her head out the door and handed him a metal chart.

The doctor's eyes widened in shock as he read the contents inside.

"What is it?" everyone in the room grew tense immediately as they saw his reaction.

"I don't believe it!" the doctor raised his eyes to meet Sakura's. "The blood results just came in…"

"And?!" Naruto pushed.

"…you're pregnant," he said incredulously.

"But that's…" Sakura looked at Gaara and back at the doctor.

"Impossible, I know. With the condition your body went through and all but it shows here clearly, that the baby is healthy. Really? There must be a limit to how many miracles you can force," the doctor held his head in disbelief as he read and re-read the chart to confirm.

There was an explosion of emotions in the room. The gang shouted with Naruto of course being the loudest.

"Gaara, my boy, now you MUST have to marry my baby girl," Jiraiya grabbed his shoulders with a proud smile on his lips. Sakura quietly raised her hand and showed her Dad, the ring.

"So does this mean you don't mind being married to me?" Gaara was smiling like an idiot but he can no longer think because of the overwhelming happiness he was feeling.

"Only if you don't mind me marrying you," Sakura received his kiss half way as the gang together with her parents cheered on.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Oh my gosh, this story's finally over. Read and review for the last time okay?_


End file.
